¡Humanos Desagradecidos!
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Legolas y la pandilla se gastan bromas unos a otros. Pero cuando los humanos entran en escena, es inevitable que alguien acabe gravemente herido
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era por la mañana temprano cuando un grito procedente de una de las habitaciones del palacio del Bosque Negro perturbó el ambiente pacífico. Y entonces, alguien gritó:

"¡LEGOLAS! ¡Te mataré por esto!"

Elladan miraba sus botas a la vez que despotricaba, a punto de echar espuma por la boca. Su hermano Elrohir, que acababa de despertarse por el ruido, miraba a su gemelo desde la cama, perplejo y con los ojos todavía medio cerrados por el sueño.

"¡ESTÚPIDO E INSOLENTE HIJO DE UN HUARGO! –Elladan todavía no había acabado con su diatriba-. ¡LEGOLAS!"

La persona en cuestión apareció por fin en la puerta. Apoyado contra ella con los brazos cruzados, el príncipe de cabellos dorados del Bosque Negro sonrió despreocupadamente.

"¿Sí? ¿Me llamabas?"

Tras oír eso, Elladan gruñó y avanzó hacia Legolas con los brazos extendidos, preparado para estrangularlo.

"¡Tú, pequeño…!"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Keldarion, el hermano mayor de Legolas, apareció de repente. Frunció el ceño observándolos a ambos-. Vais a despertar a padre con todo este alboroto."

Sin dejar de sonreír, Legolas saltó fuera del alcance de Elladan y se escondió detrás de su hermano.

"Sí, Ell, cálmate. El rey se enfadará si perturbas su sueño."

"¿Calmarme? –Elladan le lanzó una mirada feroz-. ¿Pretendes que me calme después de que pusieras esas serpientes en mis botas? ¡Casi me muero del susto cuando me las puse! ¡Me picaron el pie izquierdo, idiota!"

Elrohir se echó a reír al instante, cayendo sobre sus almohadas con los hombros temblorosos. Keldarion se mordió los labios para no sonreír y miró a su hermano, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Que hiciste qué?"

Mientras Elrohir seguía riéndose de fondo, Legolas se encogió de hombros y se acercó a las botas pero manteniéndose alejado de Elladan. Metió las manos en ellas y sacó las dos pequeñas culebras que acababan de darle al dueño de las botas el susto de su vida.

"¿Ves? –Legolas dejó que las serpientes se enroscaran en sus brazos-. Son inofensivas."

Elladan no sabía si tirarle las botas. _O tal vez podría estrangularlo con las serpientes,_ pensó.

"¡Inofensivas mi trasero! –el hijo mayor de Elrond avanzó amenazadoramente hacia el príncipe-. ¡Te dije que me mordieron! ¡Y deja ya de reírte, Ro!"

Elrohir se rio todavía más fuerte.

"Oh, no seas un bebé, Ell –respondió Legolas. Para disgusto de Elladan besó a las serpientes en la cabeza-. Sabes que no son venenosas. Sus picaduras no te matarán."

"Sí, pero yo puedo matarte a ti."

"Está bien, está bien. Ya basta –intervino Keldarion cuando Elladan agarró a Legolas y lo sacudió-. Suelta al mocoso estúpido, Ell, me encargaré de él después. Y Ro, deja de reírte antes de que tu hermano te mate."

Riéndose, Legolas se sentó en una de las camas todavía sosteniendo las serpientes. Se alegró de que la broma que había preparado al alba hubiera sido un éxito.

"Ell, Ro, conoced a mis pequeños amigos, Elladan y Elrohir. Los llamo El y El para abreviar."

Los tres elfos miraban a Legolas sin parpadear, estupefactos.

"¿Cómo los llamaste?" –preguntó Keldarion casi asfixiándose por la risa.

"¿El y El? ¿Como nosotros? –Elrohir sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama-. Muy… um… creativo, Legolas."

"Muy suicida querrás decir –se quejó Elladan-. De verdad quieres que te mate, ¿no?"

Tras taladrar con la mirada al príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro otra vez, el elfo de Rivendell cogió sus botas, las viró hacia abajo y las agitó vigorosamente. Tras asegurarse que de que no quedaban serpientes ni otros animales dentro, finalmente se las puso.

Evitando un bostezo y todavía medio dormido tras haberse despertado por los gritos de su hermano, Elrohir cogió a ciegas la camisa que había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla la noche anterior y se la puso. No mucho después el hijo menor de Elrond dio un fuerte chillido.

"¡Argghhaiiiieeeee!" –aulló Elrohir mientras saltaba de un pie a otro, retorciéndose e intentando quitarse algo de la espalda con las manos.

Elladan abrió los ojos como platos con el espectáculo. La sonrisa de Legolas se amplió, disfrutando de la cómica escena y Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró:

"Genial. Aquí vamos otra vez."

"¡LEGOLAS, te mataré!" –gritaba el gemelo más joven. Elladan y Keldarion fueron a ayudarlo de inmediato, manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras buscaban el elemento infractor. Tras tirar de la camisa de Elrohir finalmente encontraron al culpable, otra culebra de dos pies de largo.

"¡Ah, habéis encontrado a El!" –exclamó Legolas con entusiasmo, cogiendo a la criatura de las manos de un Keldarion sorprendido.

"¿Otro El?" –le gritó el príncipe mayor mientras se reía a la vez.

"¿Y qué significa este El? –gritó Elrohir mientras su hermano le pasaba una camisa limpia-. ¿Elrond?"

"No, tonto –Legolas sonrió con suficiencia mientras acariciaba a sus mascotas-. Se llama Elwyn. Es hembra, ¿ves?"

"¿Y si hubiera sido macho? –dijo una nueva voz desde la puerta-. ¿Le habrías llamado El Thranduil?"

Los jóvenes se congelaron, se giraron y vieron al rey del Bosque Negro allí de pie con su ropa de dormir y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y bien, Legolas?" –volvió a preguntar.

Legolas tragó saliva.

"¿A qué te refieres, padre?"

"Mi primera pregunta no importa, pero quiero que contestéis esta. ¿Quién empezó este alboroto?"

Tres dedos apuntaron al príncipe de cabellos dorados. Sonriendo tímidamente, Legolas se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que he sido yo."

"Ya me lo imaginaba –Thranduil asintió con seriedad-. Puedo verlo por mí mismo. Tienes la evidencia en las manos."

Legolas miró las serpientes que seguían en sus brazos.

"Ah… sí, yo…"

"Deshazte de ellas" –ordenó su padre.

"Voy, voy" –aliviado al poder escapar, Legolas aprovechó. Se dirigió al balcón, saltó por encima de la barandilla y cayó veinte pies más abajo.

Keldarion y los gemelos se quejaron.

"Padre, ¿lo has dejado ir?" –protestó Keldarion.

Thranduil sonrió, cruzando los brazos.

"Ha ganado, déjalo disfrutar de la victoria. Además, creo que se lo merece después de lo que le hicisteis ayer."

Los tres elfos se miraron unos a otros con aire de culpabilidad.

"Uh… tienes razón, mi señor, pero… -Elladan hizo una pausa-. Esto no es justo. Puso serpientes vivas en nuestra ropa, mientras que nosotros solo pusimos…"

"Rizos. Rizos elásticos y femeninos en su cabello –interrumpió Thranduil-. Mientras estaba durmiendo."

Conteniendo la risa, Keldarion intercambió miradas divertidas con los hermanos de Rivendell y recordó el peinado que le habían hecho a Legolas el día anterior. Por el sueño pesado Legolas no se había enterado de cuando su hermano mayor y los gemelos habían entrado en su habitación y le dieron el cambio de imagen. Por la mañana fue a desayunar sin peinarse ni mirarse al espejo, dándole a su padre, a toda la casa de Thranduil y a sí mismo la mayor sorpresa en siglos. Uno de los sirvientes incluso dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba cuando lo vio, pensando que una chica extraña había robado la cara y la vestimenta del príncipe.

Legolas había tenido que lavarse el pelo varias veces para deshacerse de los rizos, seguro de que su cabello nunca recuperaría su forma natural. Casi había tenido que buscar el asesoramiento de las doncellas de la corte para devolverlo a la normalidad.

Legolas silbaba alegremente cuando llegó al jardín. Estaba encantado de que sus travesuras habían hecho reaccionar a los gemelos como había esperado. ¡El recuerdo de las expresiones de pánico de Elladan y Elrohir le haría reír hasta llegar a Valinor! Siempre había sabido que los gemelos odiaban las serpientes, pero por desgracia eso no se aplicaba a Keldarion. Pero conociendo la debilidad de su hermano, Legolas habían planeado algo diferente para él.

Keldarion le tenía miedo a las sanguijuelas.

Legolas se rio otra vez mientras dejaba a las serpientes en un árbol, agradeciéndoles su ayuda. Ya podía imaginar la cara verde de su hermano cuando encontrara las sanguijuelas en su cama la noche siguiente.

 _Eso les enseñará la lección a los tres,_ pensó Legolas alegremente, pensando en ir al arroyo después del desayuno a buscar las sanguijuelas. _Nadie toca mi pelo y se sale con la suya._

Desde que los gemelos habían llegado para quedarse durante el verano la semana anterior, se habían aliado con Keldarion para gastarle bromas pesadas a Legolas. Como si fueran niños, le habían escondido las botas, le habían hecho cosquillas hasta casi asfixiarlo, pusieron un pez vivo en su camisa (¡Sabía muy bien cómo se había sentido Elrohir hacía un rato!), tiraron sus almohadas al jardín e incluso habían colgado sus polainas del asta más alta de palacio. Thranduil se había quedado estupefacto cuando no había visto ni rastro de la bandera del Bosque Negro. En su lugar, los pantalones de su hijo se agitaban alegremente al viento. Al rey no le había hecho una pizca de gracia.

Sonriendo, Legolas entró de nuevo para desayunar, planeando varias bromas más para su hermano y los gemelos sin darse cuenta de que ellos también planeaban algo en su contra.

La guerra de bromas acababa de empezar…

 **He de decir que me he reído muchísimo con este capítulo XD espero que les pase igual.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"¿Vas a darte prisa, Legolas? –Keldarion asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano al día siguiente-. Quiero llegar antes del anochecer."

Ajustando el cinturón de su aljaba, Legolas levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su hermano.

"Frena, Kel. La taberna no va a irse a ninguna parte."

"Si no bajas en un minuto nos iremos sin ti" –le advirtió Keldarion, saliendo de la habitación.

Legolas se encogió de hombros. _Bien. Lo que quieras._

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, tomándose su tiempo para comprobar su aspecto. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le quedaban más rizos en el pelo, cogió su arco y su daga antes de partir hacia el patio donde lo esperaban con impaciencia su hermano mayor y los gemelos, así como cuatro magníficos caballos.

"Ah, aquí viene la bella durmiente" –dijo Elrohir con sequedad.

"Ja, ja. Qué gracioso, Ro" –respondió Legolas mientras se dirigía a su montura, un caballo negro con una mancha blanca en la frente.

"Oh, y eso no es todo, Legolas –dijo Elladan compartiendo una mirada sospechosa con su gemelo y Keldarion-. No dejarás de reír hoy hasta que te vayas a dormir."

"Claro" –Legolas sonrió, a sabiendas de que habían planeado alguna broma para él durante el viaje a Oak Byre, un pequeño pueblo humano a unas quince leguas de distancia. Pero era demasiado cabezota, o más bien orgulloso como para declinar la invitación. Es más, incluso tenía curiosidad por ver qué habían planeado, así que se preparó para lo inesperado.

Su última broma también había sido un éxito, y el grito de Keldarion de la noche anterior todavía resonaba por el palacio. Las sanguijuelas habían funcionado, pero Legolas tuvo que esconderse en la habitación de su padre hasta que Keldarion se calmó un poco para seguir con vida.

Antes de eso, Keldarion y los gemelos le habían dicho que pensaban ir a una taberna a beber cerveza y le pidieron que fuera con ellos. Legolas todavía podía acordarse de la primera vez que la bebió y la borrachera posterior. No era una experiencia que quisiera repetir, sobre todo por la resaca que había tenido después, pero sabía que iba a aburrirse si se quedaba solo. Por lo tanto, en contra de su propio sentido común, decidió acompañarlos. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que no tocaría ni una de las jarras de cerveza, pues necesitaba estar en máxima alerta. Solo los Valar sabían qué pensaban hacer con él.

Durante el viaje a Oak Byre Keldarion no apartaba la mirada del rostro de su hermano. Legolas permanecía indiferente, como si nada le preocupara, pero el príncipe mayor notó el brillo de sospecha en sus ojos plateados. Legolas sabía lo que estaban haciendo, sabía que iban a gastarle una broma.

Al sentir la mirada de su hermano, Legolas le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, pretendiendo que no pasaba nada. Cuando se detuvieron en un arroyo un par de horas más tarde, Keldarion y los gemelos se reunieron, con el pretexto de darles de lavar los caballos.

"Lo sabe" –murmuró Keldarion sin mover mucho los labios y pasando una mano por el costado de su montura.

Elladan resopló.

"Claro que lo sabe. No es tonto."

"¿Entonces por qué ha venido si sabe que no tramamos nada bueno?" –se preguntó Elrohir.

"Porque le gusta vivir al límite –respondió Keldarion-. Es curioso por naturaleza, por eso siempre se mete en problemas."

"¿Crees que le gustará este 'problema'?" –dijo Elladan, sonriendo. Pero entonces dio un salto para alejarse cuando el caballo de Legolas se acercó de repente e intentó morderle el pelo.

"¿Qué problema?" –preguntó Legolas con la cara seria. Sabía que estaban hablando de él. Escuchó algunas cosas pero nada que le aclarara qué pensaban hacer.

"Ninguno, Legolas. No te preocupes. Todo está bien" –respondió Elrohir con una brillante sonrisa, para exasperación de Elladan y Keldarion. Elladan le golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza como advertencia.

Elrohir se giró y lo miró.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Tenías un mosquito" –respondió Elladan, inexpresivo.

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco y llevó de vuelta a los caballos antes de que los gemelos empezaran una pelea.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Oak Byre todavía era por la tarde. Tuvieron que caminar por una calle concurrida que pasaba a través de casas con techo de paja y pequeñas tiendas para llegar a Barril de Plata, la famosa taberna de la ciudad.

Los gemelos iban abriendo paso, pues ya habían estado allí antes con los Dunedain. Los cuatro se habían puesto las capuchas para evitar las miradas curiosas de los humanos, incluso habían dejado los arcos en sus caballos en el bosque que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Keldarion y los gemelos se sonrieron mientras se acercaban a la taberna, casi causando que Legolas saltara sobre ellos y les sonsacara el plan, pero de alguna forma mantuvo la cabeza fría y se contuvo, cosa que no era nada fácil no lo impaciente que era.

"Después de ti" –le dijo Elladan sosteniendo la puerta de la taberna y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Con el ceño fruncido, Legolas fue a dar un paso, pero se detuvo a la mitad cuando una mujer gritó de repente.

"¡NO!"

Los elfos se dieron la vuelta al instante, mirando a su alrededor. La gente caminaba de aquí para allá ocupándose de sus cosas, pero algunos corrían hacia el final de la calle. Los gritos volvieron a oírse.

"¡Por favor, no! ¡Te lo rogamos!"

Curioso, Legolas ya iba hacia el escándalo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¡Legolas, espera! –lo llamó Keldarion, pero su hermano menor no le hizo caso. Suspirando, Keldarion murmuró-. Idiota impetuoso."

Entonces le dijo a los gemelos:

"Sigámosle, no vaya a ser que se meta en algún lío."

Con Elladan y Elrohir pisándole los talones, Keldarion siguió a Legolas.

El príncipe más joven corría hacia la plaza de la ciudad, cerca del mercado, siguiendo las voces cada vez más histéricas y frenéticas. Cuando llegó allí se quedó asombrado al ver una masa de gente alrededor de una plataforma donde habían puesto los cuerpos de cinco niños pequeños. Había una montaña de leña apilada bajo la misma, formando una pira preparada para arder.

Varias mujeres y hombres, obviamente los padres de los niños, estaban arrodillados en el suelo delante de un hombre alto con cabello blanco, vestido con una túnica larga y gris. Le estaban suplicando para que les perdonara la vida a sus hijos.

Legolas sintió que su hermano y los gemelos lo alcanzaron, pero no pudo apartar la mirada.

"Quiere quemar a los niños" –susurró Keldarion con incredulidad. Entonces miró al hombre de gris al que las personas llamaban Shakmi, el hombre de la medicina.

"¡Pero los niños están vivos! –dijo Legolas intentando contener la ira. Podía ver claramente que respiraban, sabía que estaban vivos-. Están gravemente enfermos pero siguen con vida. ¡Necesitan medicina, no que los quemen!"

"Estos niños han traído el mal a Oak Bryce! –dijo el hombre llamado Shakmi en voz alta mientras levantaba su larga vara de madera-. ¡Es nuestro destino! La plaga nos matará si le permitimos que nos afecte. ¡He tenido sueños sobre esta calamidad y un poder superior me ha ordenado que queme a los engendros del demonio para que este mal no acabe con nosotros!"

La mayor parte de la multitud asintió, manifestando que estaban de acuerdo y miraron con temor y odio a los niños enfermos. Había tres niños y dos niñas en la pira, todos inmóviles y ajenos a los que los rodeaban. Su piel estaba llena con cientos de puntos rojos y sus cuerpos empapados de sudor se estremecían por la brisa del atardecer, una señal inequívoca de que estaban sufriendo la llamada Peste Roja.

Mientras todos miraban con los ojos como platos la escena que se desarrollaba, Shakmi se giró hacia un hombre que había a su lado sosteniendo una antorcha encendida.

"Enciende el fuego, Mordred –dijo Shakmi-. Por el bien de nuestras vidas y nuestros hijos, ponle fin a esta enfermedad que los reclama. Maldice la plaga y bendice este sacrificio para el Gran Poder. Que se detenga este mal para que podamos vivir y prosperar. ¡Enciende el fuego! ¡Deja que este mal se queme! ¡Quémalo!"

Pero Legolas había oído suficiente. Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran detenerle, se separó de la multitud y se enfrentó al hombre de la túnica gris.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! –gritó-. ¡Exijo que le pongas fin a esta locura, ahora!"

 **Vaya sentido de la justicia que tiene Legolas :3**

 **Pero como siempre, supongo que le traerá problemas**


	3. Capítulo 3

"Oh, hermano" –gimió Keldarion poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Elladan y Elrohir también se quejaban a su lado.

 _Genial. Aquí vienen los problemas._

Toda la multitud se sorprendió por la repentina intrusión de Legolas. La gente miró sorprendida al extraño y alto encapuchado, abriendo espacio y parpadeando como búhos sin habla.

Shakmi fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión. Su mirada era dura como el acero mientras observaba al elfo.

"¿Y quién eres tú para hacer una demanda tan audaz?"

"Alguien que encuentra molestos a los humanos exagerados" –respondió Legolas con soltura, acercándose a la pira.

Keldarion intentó sujetar la parte posterior de la túnica de su hermano, pero no alcanzó. Maldiciendo en voz baja, observó con ansiedad cómo Legolas ponía una mano en la frente de uno de los niños enfermos.

"Tienen la Peste Roja, una enfermedad mortal para los hombres –dijo Legolas con el ceño fruncido-. Su condición es grave, pero no hay necesidad de quemarlos vivos."

"La peste se difundirá si los dejamos con vida –replicó Shakmi, con un tono tan frío como el hielo de las montañas-. ¡Nos traen la muerte, una maldición caerá sobre nosotros! No hay cura para esta enfermedad. Lo he intentado todo, pero nada funciona…"

"Así que te rindes y eliges el camino más fácil –los ojos plateados de Legolas parecían arder cuando le devolvió la mirada-. No te has esforzado lo suficiente y ahora estos niños pagan por tu incompetencia. ¿Y te llamas médico?"

Para entonces, después de gritos de asombro, la multitud se había quedado en silencio. Se miraron mientras escuchaban la discusión, preguntándose sobre la identidad del alto desconocido que se atrevía a cuestionar la conducta de Shakmi.

"¡Legolas! –dijo Keldarion entre dientes en señal de advertencia, tirando desesperadamente de la manga de su hermano-. Creo que no debes interferir en esto, déjalos."

El joven príncipe se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso."

Keldarion lo sabía a pesar de que rezara porque fuera diferente al ver la situación en la que estaban. No podía cambiar el hecho de que Legolas era un manyan, un sanador místico que podía curar todo tipo de enfermedades y heridas con el simple toque de su mano. Era un poderosa habilidad y él era libre de elegir si usarla o no. No tenía ninguna obligación de sanar toda enfermedad con la que se topara, y mucho menos con lo seres humano.

Pero Legolas siempre elegía sanar. Odiaba ver sufrir a los demás, ya fueran elfos, hombres o animales, especialmente si eran niños inocentes como los que yacían en la pira indefensos. Como le gustaba decir a Keldarion, 'su corazón es más grande que su cerebro'. Siempre impetuoso, seguía lo que su corazón le decía, ignorando lo que su cabeza le advertía.

"Típico de Legolas –habría dicho Thranduil si anduviera cerca-. Se lanza a la refriega y al diablo las consecuencias."

Apretando su bastón, Shakmi se acercó unos pasos hacia los elfos.

"No sé quién eres, extraño, pero te aconsejo que no te metas en nuestros asuntos. Si no tienes mejor que hacer que denigrarme a mí y a mi deber, te sugiero que te vayas."

"¿Deber? –se burló Legolas sin una pizca de humor-. ¿Tu deber incluye asesinar niños? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Una especie de dios que puede tomar vidas a su antojo para ocultar sus errores? Qué cobarde e irresponsable."

"Basta, hermano pequeño. Te estás creando problemas" –le susurró Keldarion al oído, aunque supiera que sería inútil. Ya estaban en problemas. La multitud había crecido y algunos hombres se alejaban de los cuatro compañeros como si ellos también tuvieran la Peste Roja.

"Si sabes tanto –dijo Shakmi con sarcasmo-. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Bañar a estos niños con aceite de sésamo? ¿O debemos purgarlos para que el alma del demonio los abandone? Ya lo he intentado, y como puedes ver, no ha funcionado."

"Deberías haber sido más paciente y diligente, no tan rápido para perder la esperanza. Eso es como un hombre de la medicina debe ser" –dijo Legolas entre dientes mientras se liberaba de las manos de Keldarion. Y luego, para sorpresa de todos, subió ágilmente a la pira y se arrodilló entre los niños enfermos.

A la señal de Shakmi, Mordred, el hombre que sujetaba la antorcha, se movió como si fuera a encender el fuego. Tras una rápida mirada hacia Keldarion, Elladan dio un paso adelante y le quitó la antorcha de las manos.

"No hay necesidad de eso, ¿no crees?" –preguntó Elrohir con una sonrisa mientras cogía la antorcha que le tendía su gemelo y la apagaba en el suelo.

Shakmi cada vez estaba más enojado. Tras un movimiento de su mano, varios hombres se separaron de la multitud y avanzaron hacia los cuatro extraños.

Ese fue el momento en el que Keldarion decidió abandonar su disfraz. Asintiendo hacia los gemelos, se bajó la capucha, revelando su hermoso rostro y las orejas puntiagudas. Elladan y Elrohir siguieron su ejemplo, con una sonrisa de placer.

"¡Elfos! -la multitud se quedó asombrada, señalándolos y murmurando entre sí con entusiasmo-. ¡Son elfos!"

Los hombres se quedaron inmóviles, mirando estúpidamente a Keldarion y los gemelos. Se habían dado cuenta de que los extraños no estaban desarmados. Observaron las dagas mortales atadas a los cinturones de los elfos, mientras que sus cuerpos ágiles y musculosos hablaban de su destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran guerreros a tener en cuenta.

A Shakmi parecía que iban a salírsele los ojos de las órbitas.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo los elfos aquí?" –escupió, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Legolas que seguía inclinado sobre los niños.

"No era nuestra intención entrometernos –dijo Keldarion en voz baja intentando calmar los ánimos-. No queremos causar problemas."

"¿Entonces qué está haciendo?" –dijo el hombre señalando a Legolas.

"Solo mira y aprende" –se hartó Elrohir, poniéndole fin a la diatriba del hombre.

El príncipe más joven tenía las manos en las frentes de las dos niñas, con la cabeza inclinada por la concentración que necesitaba para la curación. La energía fluía suavemente desde las puntas de sus dedos hacia la piel de sus pacientes. No quedaba mucho para terminar de curarlos de la enfermedad.

La multitud que los rodeaba contenía el aliento, con incredulidad y esperanza al mismo tiempo. Los seres humanos seguían sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero esperaban ver un milagro. ¿No era eso lo que hacían los elfos, esos misteriosos seres etéreos que poseían tanta magia y secretos?"

"¿Mamá?"

Momentos después, las niñas empezaron a agitarse. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras llamaban a sus madres, ya con la piel libre de manchas rojas.

Los padres de las niñas gritaron de alegría y corrieron hacia sus hijas para abrazarlas con fuerza. Ahora Legolas estaba curando a los tres niños, ignorando los aplausos y vítores de la multitud.

"Bueno, esto se está volviendo agitado" –le murmuró Elladan a Keldarion cuando más padres se acercaron a recoger a sus hijos curados.

El público estaba cada vez más emocionado cuando veían que no quedaba ningún rastro de la Peste Roja en la piel de los niños. Una mujer se había desmayado mientras que varios hombres le gritaban a Shakmi, condenándolo por querer quemar a los niños. El hombre no decía nada, soportando las críticas en silencio. Pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Legolas, que había bajado de la pira de un salto para llegar al lado de Keldarion.

"¡Felicidades! Te has ganado un feroz enemigo" –le dijo el príncipe seriamente, sintiendo malestar por la peculiar expresión en el rostro de Shakmi.

"¿Y eso es nuevo?" –dijo Legolas, encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que se quitaba su capucha.

Y entonces sí que se causó un alboroto cuando varias mujeres casi se desmayaron al ver las magníficas características de Legolas. Habían pensado que Keldarion y los gemelos eran excepcionalmente guapos, pero Legolas era incomparable.

"Err…" –Legolas se removió con ansiedad cuando las chicas jóvenes se le acercaron y empezaron a tocarle las manos y el cabello, murmurando entre ellas mientras admiraban su belleza.

"¿Um? ¿Ell? ¿Ro? ¿Kel? ¿Me ayudáis, por favor?" –Legolas intentaba zafarse, sin acordarse ya de Shakmi. Mientras el manyan permanecía inmóvil siendo el centro de atención, Keldarion y los gemelos intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

"¿Le ayudamos?" –preguntó Elladan, con una sonrisa torcida.

"Nah. Que sude" –respondió Keldarion con una sonrisa al ver que Legolas estaba hacendo eso precisamente.

"Bien. Esto es incluso mejor que la broma que habíamos planeado hacerle" –susurró Elrohir.

"Pero nuestro plan sigue en pie, ¿no? –declaró Elladan, arqueando una ceja.

"Sí –Keldarion asintió-. La 'sorpresa' es la razón por la que vinimos, así que saquemos su trasero de este caos y vayamos a la taberna antes de que estas mujeres empiecen a rasgarle la ropa para tener un recuerdo."

Los elfos se movieron eficientemente a través de la multitud, agarraron a Legolas por los brazos y se alejaron. Todavía un poco aturdido, Legolas se dejó llevar sin protestas. De hecho, suspiró de alivio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo Shakmi huyó de la escena.

Pero Keldarion lo había notado. Había visto la mirada vil que dirigió haca ellos, principalmente a Legolas. Keldarion sabía que el asunto no acabaría ahí. Conociendo a los seres humanos, estaba seguro de que el hombre se sentía insultado y buscaría venganza. Y conociendo a su hermano y su inclinación a los problemas, Keldarion supuso que tendría que mantener un ojo en Legolas para que Shakmi no se le acercara.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Legolas utilizaba su habilidad en los seres humanos. La primera vez fue un desastre, pues una tropa de hombres del norte lo había secuestrado y lo convirtieron en esclavo. Se había visto obligado a curar a todos los soldados heridos sin parar. Incluso lo obligaron a devolver un cadáver a la vida, lo cual era completamente imposible, pues la capacidad de Legolas solo funcionaba con los vivos. Esa vez casi lo matan, y Keldarion se había vuelto aún más protector después de eso, con miedo a que volviera a repetirse.

Pero ahora Legolas lo había hecho de nuevo, curando a los niños humanos sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Keldarion sonreía cuando entraron en la taberna, pero en realidad ocultaba un súbito escalofrío de terror.

 _Algo malo va a pasar_ , pensó mientras un escalofrío de recorría la columna vertebral.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Keldarion miró a los gemelos y dijo:

"Mantened los ojos abiertos."

Elladan y Elrohir asintieron, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Sin perder el tiempo, recorrieron el lugar con la mirada en busca de posibles amenazas o asaltantes ocultos. Ajeno a sus preocupaciones, Legolas apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sonrió.

"Bueno, esto es interesante –dijo-. Es como un déjà vu. ¿No vinimos una vez a emborracharnos y acabamos metidos en un lío con los hombres? ¿Creéis que me secuestrarán otra vez?"

Los tres elfos se miraron y luego se volvieron hacia Legolas y gritaron:

"¡NO!"

Legolas parpadeó, aturdido por la reacción.

"Hey, no hace falta que me arranquéis la cabeza. Solo bromeaba."

"No tiene gracia" –Keldarion llamó la atención de la chica de la taberna, indicándole que ya habían decidido lo que iban a pedir.

"Y tampoco tienen gracia tus acciones imprudentes, Legolas –agregó Elladan-. Podríamos haber acabado metidos en un lío."

"Sí, tuvimos suerte de que no la tomaran con nosotros –Elrohir sacudió la cabeza y luego se enderezó-. Bueno, ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Esas mujeres sí que la tomaron contigo!"

Elladan y Keldarion sonrieron.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Oímos que te llamaban hermoso ángel!"

Legolas se sonrojó. Con aire ausente se tocó el pelo, un poco ansioso.

"¿Todavía tengo rizos de esos en el pelo?"

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, sus tres compañeros estallaron en carcajadas. Legolas se rindió y cambió de tema:

"Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí? No vais a emborracharme, ¿no? Porque no voy a caer en eso. Otra vez."

"No estoy tan seguro de eso" –murmuró Elrohir con una sonrisa, que fue recompensada con un golpe de advertencia en las costillas por parte de su gemelo.

"Para serte franco, Legolas, tenemos una sorpresa para ti" –dijo Keldarion haciéndole señas más impacientes a la camarera.

"Oh. ¿Y cómo va a ser eso?" –Legolas arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole a su hermano.

La camarera se detuvo por fin junto a la mesa, agobiada e intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Siento el retraso, pero ha sido un día largo y soy la única que sigue lo suficientemente cuerda como para seguir atendiendo las mesas de este patético basurero y ya estoy tan hecha polvo que no puedo atender a tan hermosos elfos como se merecen aunque eso no importa, ¿qué les pongo?"

Los cuatro compañeros la observaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sorprendidos de que pudiera hablar tanto y tan deprisa sin tener que pararse a coger aire.

"Bueno, eh… -Elladan tosió intentando ocultar su risa-. Querríamos cuatro vasos de hidromiel y el especial de la casa que está escrito en la entrada."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Perdón?"

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, con aire aburrido.

"Todos los platos de aquí son especiales. Al menos eso es lo que piensa mi jefe. Pero si me preguntas a mí, ¡lo que cocina no vale la pena! No creerías lo que usa para freír el pescado y…"

"Solo tienes que traer la tarta de manzana 'Dulce como la Miel', la crema de arroz 'Suave y Sabrosa' y un plato de la sopa de champiñones 'Aliento de Fuego'" –la interrumpió Keldarion enseguida antes de que empezara con otra perorata.

"¿La sopa de champiñones 'Aliento de Fuego'?" –las cejas de la mujer se elevaron.

"Sí. Eso dije."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Iré preparando el funeral."

Entonces la chica se apartó de la mesa y corrió hacia la cocina, murmurando para sí misma sobre la estupidez de ciertos elfos. Loa cuatro compañeros se miraron durante un momento antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

"Esa mujer es muy… eh… interesante" –dijo Elrohir sin dejar de reírse.

"Así es, Ro –dijo Elladan-. Una esposa perfecta para ti. Seguro que eres tan interesante como ella."

Eso hizo que Elrohir se callara, miró a su hémelo e intentó darle una patada en las piernas por debajo de la mesa. El hijo mayor de Elrond lo esquivó por los pelos.

"Oh, por el amor de los Valar –suspiró Keldarion-. Siéntate, Ell. Y Ro, deja los pies donde no puedas golpear a nadie. Estamos aquí por una razón y no es para que os matéis unos a otros."

"¿Y se puede saber para qué? –dijo Legolas-. ¿Para gastarme una broma?"

Keldarion se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo que se sentía herido por lo que había dicho.

"¡Eso me duele, hermano! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te haría algo así? Estás aquí para comer y relajarte, enano. Nosotros pagamos."

"Uhju –Legolas lo miraba, escéptico, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-. ¿Debo decir 'gracias' o 'no, gracias'?"

"Oh, ni lo menciones" –respondió Keldarion con una sonrisa.

"Bien –Legolas puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo su hermano evadía la pregunta-. Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿De dónde demonios salieron los nombres de esas comidas? ¿Sopa aliento de fuego? ¿No sé qué suave? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad hace falta que les llamen así?"

"Lo sabrás cuando los pruebes" –dijo Elladan, volviendo a su asiento.

"La comida de aquí es fantástica, Legolas. Confía en mí" –agregó Elrohir.

"¿Confiar en ti? –resopló Legolas-. ¡Seamos realistas!"

No mucho después, la camarera volvió cargando con una gran bandeja. Colocó con un golpe los vasos de aguamiel delante de ellos y luego dejó los platos.

"Disfrutad" –anunció y siguió su camino.

Los elfos parpadearon.

"Bien. Um… -Elladan se rio-. La comida puede que sea genial, pero el servicio es pésimo."

"Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Keldarion. Luego empujó la crema de arroz hacia Legolas-. Ten. Come. Es buena para el crecimiento."

Legolas frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

"¿Por qué tengo que comerme esto y tú pides la sopa de champiñones?"

Los tres elfos se miraron entre ellos, lo que hizo que Legolas sospechara todavía más.

"¿Qué? ¿Le habéis hecho algo a mi sopa? ¿Por eso quieres que me la coma?"

"Mira, enano, no le pasa nada a la sopa –dijo Keldarion con tono de 'soy el hermano mayor así que haz lo que digo'-. Come. Te va a gustar, lo prometo."

"Pero, ¿por qué no puedo comerme yo esa sopa?" –Legolas sabía que sonaba como un niño pequeño, pero no le importaba.

"Porque es demasiado picante para ti."

Legolas no se lo creyó. Ni un poquito.

"¿Demasiado picante? ¡Pero es una sopa de champiñones! ¡No debería ser picante!"

"Bueno, pues esta lo es."

"Entonces, ¿por qué la pediste?"

"Porque me gusta –mintió Keldarion, suspirando con dramatismo-. De verdad, Legolas. La sopa es demasiado fuerte para ti. No creo ni que puedas tragártela."

"Oh, ¿conque demasiado fuerte para mí? –con el ego un poco herido, Legolas cogió el plato de Keldarion y agarró la cuchara-. Entonces veamos quién es más fuerte, la sopa o yo."

Mientras sus compañeros contenían la respiración, Legolas hundió la cuchara en la sopa y se la llevó a la boca. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido al ver que estaba deliciosa.

"Está muy buena –cogió otra cucharada-. No sé qué querías decir conque era demasiado fuerte para mí, a menos que la quisieras para ti o…"

Legolas se congeló, dejando la cuchara suspendida en el aire.

 _Algo está mal_ , pensó entrando en pánico y mirando la sopa, horrorizado. ¡La lengua y la parte posterior de la garganta le empezaban a arder!

"¿Legolas? –preguntó Keldarion con suavidad-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado picante para ti?"

Tardó bastante en contestar, pero consiguió hacerlo con una frágil sonrisa.

"No, para nada. Me gusta el sabor de esta sopa, gracias" –respondió, hablando entre dientes. Su boca parecía haber estallado en llamas, pero se negó a dar marcha atrás. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Para intentar deshacerse del sabor, Legolas cogió el vaso y se bebió el aguamiel.

Pero eso fue lo peor que podía hacer. Se quedó sin aliento cuando el ardor de su boca se intensificó. Con los ojos llorosos, miró a sus tres compañeros que lo observaban fijamente. Keldarion parpadeaba, Elladan estaba boquiabierto y Elrohir se mordía el labio para evitar reírse.

"¿Entonces cómo está, Legolas?" –preguntó el gemelo más joven.

"Genial –dijo Legolas con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa falsa-. No es nada para alguien tan fuerte como yo."

 _O más bien para alguien tan estúpido como yo_ , añadió mentalmente. Sabía que lo acababan de engañar. Había caído en la trampa de cabeza. _¡Ay! ¡Soy tan tonto!_

"Ahora sé por qué la llaman 'Aliento de Fuego' –añadió con falsa bravuconería-. Me preguntó qué le ponen para hacerla tan picante."

"Creo que pimienta negra –dijo Elladan, señalando los granos oscuros que estaban en la sopa-. Puede que también le pongan chile seco para obtener ese resultado."

Legolas se estremeció involuntariamente. _¿Pimienta negra? ¿Chile seco? Valar. ¿En qué me he metido?_

Sintiendo lástima por su hermano, Keldarion le acercó el plato de pastel de manzana.

"Aquí. Come un poco de esto. El sabor dulce aliviara el ardor de la boca."

Legolas lo miró, con el rostro tan rojo que parecía casi púrpura.

"¿Quién ha dicho que mi boca esté ardiendo?" –se quejó.

 _Vaya._ Keldarion retiró el pastel.

"Uh… bien, entonces. Pero, ¿estás seguro…?"

"Estoy seguro –dijo Legolas, cortante-. ¿No vais a comer o solo vais a mirarme a mí?"

Sus tres compañeros cogieron sus cucharas al instante y empezaron a comer, manteniéndose alejados de la sopa mortal.

Pero Legolas no. Moriría antes que admitir que había caído en la trampa. Así que para que no se burlaran de él, bajó la mirada hacia su plato, respiró hondo y reanudó la angustiosa tarea de acabar su comida.

 **Y yo me pregunto... ¿Qué necesidad tiene de acabarse el plato? O_O'**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Legolas creía que iba a morir. A morir de humillación, si es que no lo hacía antes por la deshidratación.

Desde que habían salido de la ciudad esa noche, su estómago se había vuelto patas arriba. Era la peor indigestión de su vida. Su boca y su garganta habían dejado de arder, gracias a los Valar, pero su malestar estomacal no les había permitido volver al Bosque Negro esa misma noche porque Legolas había tenido que parar varias veces para atender algunas necesidades urgentes.

Y así, después de que saltara por tercera vez de su caballo para buscar intimidad tras unos arbustos, Keldarion sugirió que acamparan en el bosque, bajo un gran arce que estaba cerca de un arroyo. Él y los gemelos mantuvieron su risa bajo control, sin hacer comentarios sobre la situación de Legolas.

Keldarion se sentía un poco culpable al ver a su hermano tan desgraciado, pero no dijo nada para que no le volara la cabeza de un golpe. Incluso se había ofrecido a acompañar a Legolas hasta el arroyo hacía un momento, pero su hermano le había enviado una mirada mortal que podría haber matado a un orco. Así que Keldarion lo dejó ir, un poco incómodo al dejarlo solo tras el incidente con Shakmi. ¿Quién sabe lo que el hombre podía hacer para vengarse? La ciudad ya estaba bastante lejos y no había señales de que los siguieran, pero Keldarion no veía de más mantenerse en alerta, por si acaso.

"Ay. Yo y mi maldito orgullo" –gruñó Legolas en voz baja mientras volvía a acomodarse los leggings.

Frotándose el estómago dolorido, salió a la orilla del arroyo y se dirigió al montón de ropa que había dejado al lado de sus botas. Tenía tanto calor antes que había necesitado lavarse la cabeza y el torso para refrescarse. La indigestión había causado estragos en todo su sistema e incluso empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado.

Sabía que no era necesario acabarse la sopa de champiñones. Solo tenía que admitir la derrota y ponerle fin a la estúpida broma en el acto. Lo único que habría tenido que soportar era la boca escaldada y el ego herido. Pero no lo había hecho. ¡Fue tan tonto como para elegir su orgullo antes que su propia vida!

"¡Me está bien empleado!" –murmuró para sí mismo mientras recogía la túnica, comenzando a vestirse.

Pero su estómago escogió ese momento para sufrir otro calambre.

"¡Maldita sea! –maldijo Legolas, lanzando la camisa al suelo-. ¡Basta ya!"

Apretando los puños con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio mientras esperaba a que el dolor desapareciera rápidamente. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de las figuras que vigilaban atentamente todos sus movimientos.

De vuelta en el campamento, Keldarion se encargaba del fuego mientras que los gemelos colocaban varias hojas de helecho bajo las capas para preparar las camas. Mirando otra vez hacia el arroyo, el príncipe preguntó:

"¿Creéis que estará bien?"

"No te preocupes, Kel –respondió Elrohir con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado-. Legolas puede encargarse de 'sus cosas' por sí mismo. No necesita que alguien le sostenga la mano mientras hace 'eso'."

Keldarion frunció el ceño.

"¡No es eso, idiota! ¡No me refería a eso!"

Elladan se agachó y golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su gemelo, enfureciéndolo.

"Él sabe lo que querías decir, Kel. Ro solo está haciendo el tonto."

Elrohir se frotó la cabeza mientras miraba a su gemelo.

"No soy tonto, tonto."

Haciendo caso omiso de su hermano, Elladan se sentó al otro lado de Keldarion. Con un suspiro, rodeó los hombros del príncipe con un brazo.

"No te preocupes demasiado, Kel. Legolas estará bien, creo. Enfadado como un oso herido pero bien. El único problema que tendrá ahora mismo es intentar mantener su estómago intacto."

Girando la cabeza hacia él, Keldarion sonrió con pena.

"Pobre Legolas. Creo que fuimos demasiado crueles con esa sopa."

"Sí –dijo Elrohir-. Pero no tenía por qué acabársela. Y no te olvides de lo que nos hizo. ¿Recuerdas las serpientes? ¿Y las sanguijuelas?"

Keldarion se estremeció de disgusto.

"Por favor, no me nombres las sanguijuelas. ¡Todavía puedo sentirlas arrastrándose por mis piernas! –se frotó los brazos con la piel de gallina-. Valar. ¡Las odio! Maldito Legolas y su ingenio. ¡Habría sido capaz de tirárselas a la cara si hubiera sido capaz de tocarlas!"

Los gemelos se rieron al recordar la forma en la que Keldarion había gritado la noche anterior, golpeando su cama con su espada para matar a los pequeños bichos. Había sido un caos, aunque las sanguijuelas fueron las únicas víctimas, por suerte. Keldarion no había salido ileso, pues las sanguijuelas habían dejado pequeñas heridas por sus piernas, aunque nada grave. Aun así, fue la indignidad de haber perdido por completo la compostura lo que hizo que Keldarion se decidiera a vengarse de su hermano.

Pero ahora estaba intranquilo.

"¡Elbereth! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Se habrá caído al agua y se habrá ahogado?" –se quejó, mirando otra vez en dirección al arroyo.

La pequeña corriente solo estaba a unas yardas de distancia, oculta por unos tupidos árboles y arbustos. Podían oír el sonido del agua y sus pequeñas salpicaduras. Pero por lo demás todo estaba en silencio. Hacía rato que Legolas había dejado de murmurar y maldecir, cosa que no era un buen presagio para Keldarion.

"Voy a ver cómo está" –anunció finalmente, poniéndose en pie. Los gemelos también se levantaron y lo acompañaron uno a cada lado suyo.

"¿Crees que es buena idea? –preguntó Elrohir-. Nos matará si lo vemos… bueno… ya sabes."

"No hay nada que no haya visto ya –respondió Keldarion, apartando una rama que le quedaba a la altura de la cara-. Le cambiaba los pañales cuando era un bebé, ¿recuerdas? De todas formas no tiene nada que nosotros no tengamos. ¡Así que como lo encuentre sano y salvo y solo esté haciendo esto para preocuparnos juro que le daré una patada en ese culo tonto!"

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y consternación, Legolas no estaba donde se suponía. Sus botas, su túnica y su manto estaban allí, al igual que sus brazaletes, su cinturón y la pequeña daga que siempre llevaba consigo. Pero de Legolas no había ni rastro.

"¿A dónde fue?" –Elladan miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Creéis que se está escondiendo? –preguntó Elrohir-. Tal vez se esté riendo de nosotros escondido entre los árboles."

"No lo creo –Keldarion avanzó un poco más abajo, siguiendo las huellas de su hermano. De repente se quedó inmóvil y se puso pálido-. ¡Ay, Elbereth!"

Los gemelos corrieron hasta donde estaba y los tres miraron los signos de forcejeo claramente visibles en el terreno. Había varias huellas extrañas, de hombres probablemente. Y las huellas empezaban donde desaparecían las de Legolas. También vieron una roca del tamaño del puño de un niño que parecía fuera de lugar allí en medio de la hierba.

Y allí, atrapada en unas ramas espinosas, estaba la tira de cuero que Legolas usaba para atarse la trenza. Probablemente se había aflojado durante la lucha, lo que indicaba que Legolas se había resistido.

 _Pero, ¿por qué no oímos nada?_

Keldarion se inclinó y recogió la tira de cuero. La apretó en el puño, con una mezcla de miedo e ira.

"Valar, no –murmuró, con los ojos azules brillando amenazadoramente-. Está pasando otra vez."

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me encanta saber qué piensan de los capítulos. Aquí van de cabeza a un nuevo problema jijiji Ya estaban tardando...**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Shakmi estaba enfurecido. No estaba acostumbrado a ser ridiculizado ni a que lo contradijeran.

Tras haber sido el único con conocimientos médicos en la ciudad, la gente siempre había recurrido a él cuando estaban enfermos o heridos. Vivía solo en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la población y la gente le traía alimentos y materiales de construcción como pago por sus servicios. No es que lo respetaran, pero al menos tenían bastante sentido común como para temerle. Con el pelo largo canoso, los ojos negros como la obsidiana y expresión sombría, resultaba bastante intimidante. La gente incluso creía que podía hacer magia y maldiciones que podían llevarlos a la ruina si le llevaban la contraria.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado en una sola tarde, todo por culpa del elfo desconocido que se había atrevido a entrometerse. Shakmi odiaba a los entrometidos. Y odiaba todavía más a los elfos desagradables. ¿Y qué clase de elfo era, con ese poder de sanación? Shakmi nunca había visto nada parecido.

A decir verdad, al hombre lo corroía la envidia, pues sabía que sus propias habilidades no eran nada comparadas con las del elfo. También sabía que la gente ahora admiraba al elfo, gracias a su amabilidad y belleza. Pero lo peor de todo era que el extraño ser lo había hecho quedar como un tonto delante de todos.

El hombre no podía soportar las burlas. ¡No toleraría tales insultos! Ahora debía recuperar el respeto de los aldeanos. Debía enseñarle al elfo una lección, allí, delante de todo el pueblo.

Ronin, el alcalde de la ciudad, no dejaba de interrogar a Shakmi sobre sus planes, sin estar seguro de que fuera necesario hacer lo que pretendía. Así que él le había respondido de forma que todos lo oyeran.

"¡Si deseas que esta ciudad se salve de las garras del mal haz lo que digo! ¡Nuestras almas y nuestras vidas estarán en peligro si dejamos a esa criatura con vida! El Poder Superior me ha hablado. Me dijo que el elfo es un brujo disfrazado que aparenta ser bello y bondadoso pero que oculta un negro corazón tras la máscara. ¡Eres un tonto por caer en su engaño!"

Al igual que un grupo de juncos inclinándose hacia donde sopla el viento, las personas y el no muy inteligente alcalde aceptaron las palabras de Shakmi sin más preguntas. Ahora esperaban con expectación en la plaza del pueblo donde hacía unos días estaba la plataforma. Sin embargo ahora no estaba y la habían reemplazado por un poste grueso de madera hecha de abedul. También habían amontonado una pila de leña a su alrededor.

Si los matones de Shakmi habían cumplido su tarea con éxito, la ceremonia empezaría pronto. Justo después de su intento fallido de quemar a los niños enfermos, el hombre pensó un plan de venganza antes de que los elfos abandonaran la ciudad para siempre. Le ordenó a seis hombres que se escondieran en el bosque a esperar a los elfos para tenderles una emboscada, pero su verdadera misión era capturar al elfo de cabellos dorados y matar a sus tres cómplices.

Ya hacía mucho que había anochecido, pero la gente aguardaba alrededor de la plaza. Alguien había difundido el rumor de que Shakmi iba a castigar a un malvado brujo, así que nadie quería perderse el emocionante evento.

De repente se produjo una conmoción en el otro lado de la calle, avisando a todo el mundo de que los hombres de Shakmi habían vuelto con su prisionero. Cuando el elfo rubio quedó finalmente a la vista, el hombre sonrió para sus adentros.

Desde que vio a Shakmi, Legolas supo que estaba en muy graves problemas. El príncipe elfo se había despertado boca abajo sobre un caballo y con los brazos atados a la espalda. Para aumentar su miseria también estaba amordazado, por lo que nadie entendía las maldiciones incomprensibles que estaba gritando, o mejor dicho, intentando gritar.

Legolas maldijo de nuevo, esta vez a sí mismo por su estupidez. Cuando estaba en el arroyo esperando a dejar de sufrir calambres en el estómago, escuchó el sospechoso sonido del chasquido de una rama que venía de río abajo. Solo y armado con una daga, lo más inteligente habría sido volver al campamento y alertar a su hermano y los gemelos. Pero Legolas no estaba pensando bien en ese momento. ¡Estaba muy cabreado!

Apretando los puños, se había acercado a la zona de la cual había venido el sonido. Había esperado que alguien se le lanzara encima gritando y empuñando una espada o una ballesta de algún tipo. Por eso se había quedado completamente aturdido cuando una piedra le golpeó la frente con bastante fuerza como para hacerle ver las estrellas. No recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que varios hombres luchaban con él en el suelo intentando atarlo.

Se recuperó rápidamente y se preparó para gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero los hombres lo amordazaron enseguida, ahogándolo y casi cortándole la respiración. También lo golpearon varias veces mientras se resistía lanzando patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, todavía mareado por el impacto de la piedra, reaccionó muy despacio para evitar el golpe que se dirigía a su rostro.

Una bota fea fue lo último que vio antes de despertarse sobre el lomo del caballo yendo a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. Fue el peor y más largo viaje de su vida, y también el más degradante teniendo en cuenta que su trasero iba levantado de una forma vergonzosa, para diversión de los hombres.

Y ahora lo arrastraban hacia una hoguera que estaba en el centro de la plaza. Shakmi y una gran multitud esperaban allí, listos para la ejecución del elfo. Algunas personas se burlaban y se reían de su situación, pero otros, mujeres sobre todo, protestaban a gritos. Shakmi lo ignoraba todo, observando al elfo con calma.

Enojado y aterrado, Legolas le gruñó, intentando pedir una explicación a través de la mordaza. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes, pero milagrosamente su estómago se había calmado. _Debe ser la adrenalina._ Había ahuyentado la digestión, gracias a los Valar.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de afrontar era mucho más preocupante. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, observando las caras sombrías de los seres humanos. Había hombres, mujeres y niños, todos empujándose para ver bien al elfo capturado.

Y no había ninguna señal de Keldarion y los gemelos.

 _Kel, ¿dónde estás?_ Legolas empezó a entrar en pánico cuando los hombres lo empujaron hacia el poste a la señal de Shakmi. Sin desatarle las muñecas, lo ataron por el torso a la hoguera. Después reacomodaron la leña a su alrededor hasta que le llegaban al muslo. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible moverse. No había forma de liberarse.

Mientras la multitud se callaba, Shakmi alargó la mano y le quitó a Legolas la mordaza. El elfo exclamó al instante:

"¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!"

El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

"Perdona, maestro elfo. Pero tenemos que hacer lo mejor para esta ciudad."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –estalló Legolas-. ¡Sácame de esta cosa!"

"Verás, eres un alma perdida que persigue fines que desconocemos…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Hay un gran mal dentro de ti que se esconde detrás de tu belleza –continuó Shakmi como si Legolas no hubiera dicho nada. Para aumentar el dramatismo, el hombre se volvió hacia la multitud-. ¡Un mal que nos destruirá si lo ignoramos, un mal que trata de engañarnos y atraernos a nuestro fin, alejándonos de nuestra fe y creencias, contaminando nuestras almas y corazones, un mal que debemos exterminar antes de que acabe con nosotros!"

"¡Vaya montón de sandeces! –le gritó Legolas-. ¿Qué pasa contigo y esa obsesión con el mal? ¿Has perdido la cordura, humano?"

"¡Silencio! –gritó Shakmi, señalando al elfo con el dedo-. No solo eres un elfo, sino también un malvado brujo. ¡Nadie podría tener esos poderes sin haber hecho un pacto con el diablo!"

"¿Un pacto con el diablo…?" –si Legolas no hubiera estado tan aturdido, podría haberse echado a reír histéricamente.

"Cierto –dijo Shakmi solemnemente-. El demonio engaña nuestros ojos y nos tienta con rasgos agradables y palabras dulces. El demonio conoce nuestra debilidad y la utiliza como ventaja. El demonio anhela controlarnos y convertirnos en sus esclavos."

"Oh, por el amor de Elbereth…" –Legolas hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. ¡Shakmi lo estaba volviendo loco!

"Y por el bien de esta ciudad, te convertirás en un sacrificio para el Poder Superior –el hombre sostenía ahora su bastón delante de él, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrado escuchando voces que solo él podía oír-. Con tu muerte, el demonio morirá. Y nuestras vidas estarán en paz."

Legolas resopló. No podía creer lo que oía. Mirando a la multitud, les habló con seriedad.

"No sé qué tipo de palabras venenosas usa este hombre, pero tengo que decir que está equivocado. ¿Un demonio hambriento de almas humanas? ¡Vamos! No os creeréis ese estúpido disparate, ¿verdad?"

Shakmi se giró y golpeó al elfo en el rostro con su bastón. Con un grito, la cabeza de Legolas se giró por el golpe y la sangre le goteó por la barbilla.

"Basta de retrasos. Zanjaremos el tema" –dijo Shakmi, antes de ordenar que trajeran la antorcha.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, Legolas observó a Shakmi con la vista nublada.

"No vas a tener éxito" –dijo entre dientes.

"El Poder Superior está conmigo. Lo conseguiré –respondió Shakmi-. ¿Una última palabra, elfo?"

"Sí. Estás cavando tu propia tumba, humano. Ya verás a lo que me refiero" –advirtió Legolas, buscando después frenéticamente entre la multitud. _¡Oh, por favor, Kel! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito ahora!_

Se produjo un silencio cuando el otro hombre, Mordred, llegó hasta la pira con una antorcha encendida en la mano. Shakmi asintió y Mordred arrojó la antorcha.

La leña seca ardió al instante. En cuestión de segundos, Legolas fue engullido por el infierno.

 **Lo sé, actualicé muy pronto, pero es que esto se pone bueno :) ¡Vaya final de capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

No fue difícil para Keldarion y los hijos de Elrond seguir a los hombres que se habían llevado a Legolas. Las huellas los condujeron hasta un claro cercano en el que había marcas de caballos y cuando llevaban un rato siguiendo las pistas, se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que volvían a Oak Byre.

Cuando entraron en la ciudad, Keldarion sintió que estaban a punto de presenciar una atrocidad. Las calles estaban casi vacías, pero se escuchaba mucho ruido procedente de la plaza del pueblo. También se escuchaba a alguien gritando.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Keldarion al reconocer la voz que gritaba una y otra vez por el dolor intolerable.

"¡Legolas!"

El príncipe clavó los talones en los costados de su caballo y aceleró por la calle, con los gemelos pisándole los talones. Al llegar a la plaza, se abrió paso a la fuerza, gritándole a la gente para que los dejara pasar. La multitud obedeció, apresurándose para evitar que los atropellaran los caballos.

Pero ninguno de los elfos estaba preparado para lo que vieron. A pesar de considerarse una persona de fuerte carácter, Keldarion casi se desmaya cuando vio a su hermano atado a la hoguera ardiente. La visión lo perseguiría durante mucho tiempo y le causó tanto dolor que casi sintió cómo su corazón se partía en dos.

"Ay, Elbereth…"

Durante un horrible momento, ninguno de los elfos pudo moverse. Solo podían mirar boquiabiertos a su querido compañero. Pero entonces Keldarion salió por fin de su estupor. Con un grito, saltó de su montura y se lanzó a las llamas, apartando la leña ardiente a patadas para abrirse paso hasta el poste que sostenía a su hermano, diciéndole a Legolas una y otra vez que lo sacaría de allí.

Pero completamente delirante por la agonía y el terror, Legolas no lo escuchó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba intentando liberarlo. Con las polainas en llamas, Legolas seguía gritando y retorciéndose frenéticamente mientras su carne se quemaba. Las llamas ya estaban llegándole al torso y el dolor era terrible. Se le había oscurecido la visión, tenía la mente entumecida. Ni siquiera sabía si ya estaba muerto, pero solo podía rezar para caer en el olvido y escapar del horrible tormento.

Shakmi, el curandero, estaba lívido. Creía que los tres elfos habían muerto en el bosque como había ordenado. Con un gruñido, le ordenó a sus secuaces que se deshicieran de Keldarion y los gemelos, pero desde que Keldarion saltó al fuego, Elladan y Elrohir desenfundaron sus arcos rápidamente. En menos de un segundo, Shakmi tenía dos flechas apuntándole.

"¡Que nadie se mueva! –le gritó Elrohir a los seis hombres que avanzaban hacia ellos-. ¡Si alguien da un paso más sabréis cómo se siente tener una flecha clavada en el estómago!"

Los hombres se detuvieron y Shakmi se encolerizó, pero solo pudo observar iracundo cómo uno de los gemelos bajaba su arco de repente y se precipitaba a la hoguera para ayudar al primer elfo.

Con la cara enrojecida, Keldarion usaba su espada para hacer palanca contra la cadena que ataba a su hermano a la estaca. Debido al calor tenía la visión borrosa y ya no podía ver bien. Ya estaba empezando a sentir el dolor de las llamas, pero sabía que no debía rendirse, la vida de Legolas dependía de él. Y entonces Elladan estaba a su lado de repente, ayudándolo con su espada.

Tras un último esfuerzo, la cadena se rompió y Legolas cayó hacia delante, pero antes de que cayera al fuego Keldarion y Elladan lo sujetaron apresuradamente por la cintura. Tras cogerlo rápidamente en brazos, se apresuraron a alejarse de la estaca. Sin mirar hacia donde Elrohir seguía apuntando a Shakmi, Keldarion bajó a su hermano al suelo, recorriendo desesperadamente con la mirada la piel quemada de Legolas.

Legolas, por su parte, había dejado de gritar y seguía consciente, pero tal era su agonía que ni siquiera podía hablar. Solo observaba a su hermano mayor con los ojos vidriosos, llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas quemadas daban espasmos, mientras que le temblaban tanto las manos que ni siquiera conseguía agarrar la túnica de su hermano.

Sosteniendo a Legolas con un brazo, Keldarion aceptó el manto de Elladan y lo puso suavemente alrededor de su hermano prácticamente desnudo. Lo que quedaba de sus polainas ahora colgaba en jirones alrededor de su cintura y algunos trozos de tela se pegaban a su piel escaldada. El príncipe mayor ya se temía el dolor que le causarían cuando intentaran despegar la tela, por no mencionar el agonizante tratamiento de aquellas terribles quemaduras.

Haciendo caso omiso de las ampollas que tenía en las manos, Keldarion acarició con cariño la cabeza de su hermano. Le susurró palabras de consuelo mientras también besaba la cabeza de Legolas. No se dio cuenta, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas y tenía un bulto en la garganta que le hacía sentirse como si fuera a ahogarse. Keldarion se balanceaba suavemente con su hermano, disculpándose por llegar tarde y prometiéndole que se pondría mejor.

La multitud se había quedado en silencio ante la conmovedora situación. La mayoría de las mujeres tenía lágrimas en los ojos y algunas lloraban sin disimulo. Los hombres los miraban estúpidamente sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, Shakmi eligió ese momento para hablar.

"¡Malditos! –gritó el hombre, blandiendo su bastón para intentar parecer intimidante-. ¡El Poder Superior verá esta interferencia como un insulto! ¡Los poderes están muy enojados por haber interrumpido el santo sacrificio! ¡Deberíais haber dejado al brujo quemarse hasta la muerte! Habéis liberado al demonio que se llevará nuestras almas y… ¡Erk!"

Keldarion había dejado en silencio a Legolas en brazos de Elladan antes de levantarse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia Shakmi. Enfurecido, el príncipe elfo agarró la garganta del hombre con una mano y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

"El brujo, el demonio o como sea que lo llames es mi hermano" –gruñó Keldarion entre dientes mientras los ojos de Shakmi se abrían de terror al quedarse sin aliento. Nadie se atrevió a ayudar al hombre debido a la aterradora mirada furiosa de Keldarion. Su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de ira, y entonces Keldarion levantó el brazo hasta que Shakmi no tocaba el suelo con los pies.

"¡Pero tú eres el más sucio, retorcido y mentiroso hijo de puta que he conocido! Tú eres el demonio. ¡Y por eso debes ser sacrificado al Poder Superior!"

En ese momento, Keldarion se giró y lanzó al hombre a la hoguera que seguía ardiendo. Shakmi chilló cuando su capa se incendió al instante. Intentó levantarse, pero Keldarion plantó firmemente su bota sobre el pecho del hombre, evitando que se liberara. El hombre luchó y gritó, pidiendo misericordia y maldiciendo alternativamente.

Mientras que la gente miraba el espectáculo con la boca abierta, Keldarion no apartó la mirada del hombre ardiente. Observó con satisfacción cómo el fuego lamía la carne y el pelo de Shakmi, y finalmente se apartó cuando poco después el hombre dejó de luchar, consumido por las llamas.

Haciendo caso omiso de la multitud, Keldarion regresó al lado de Legolas, cogió a su hermano en brazos, se subió a su caballo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Elladan y Elrohir consiguieron alcanzar a Keldarion a las afueras de la ciudad. El príncipe del Bosque Negro había abandonado la plaza como si fuera perseguido por el mismo Sauron, y finalmente se detuvo cuando escuchó a los dos hermanos llamándolo frenéticamente.

"Kel, tenemos que parar" –dijo Elladan cuando detuvieron a sus caballos a su lado.

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"¡No! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Legolas a Mirkwood sin demora!"

"Pero tenemos que atenderle primero. Sus heridas…"

"¡Tendrá un mejor tratamiento en casa! –gritó Keldarion-. ¡No pasaré ni un minuto más en este maldito lugar!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Escúchame! –gritó Elladan, agarrando el brazo del príncipe con rapidez cuando este hizo el ademán de volver a lanzarse al galope-. Las quemaduras de Legolas son graves. Tenemos que tratarlas rápidamente antes de que se infecten. Si eso pasara, puede que nunca sea capaz de usar las piernas otra vez, ¿me oyes? No estoy bromeando, Kel. Tenemos que parar."

Keldarion parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a los gemelos, con la mente entumecida. Estaba aterrorizado, en estado de pánico, y no sabía qué hacer.

"Pero, él… se está desvaneciendo… y…"

"Él saldrá adelante, pero tienes que hacer lo que digo –dijo Elladan, esta vez con más amabilidad-. Míralo, Kel. Tiene un dolor horrible. No creo que pueda soportar el viaje al Bosque Negro esta noche. No en esta condición."

Keldarion miró a su hermano. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero gemía débilmente con un puño envuelto en la capa de su hermano. Apenas estaba consciente, pero la tremenda agonía no le permitía hundirse en el olvido.

Los gemelos ya habían desmontado y ahora estaban de pie al lado de la montura de Keldarion, esperando pacientemente a que el príncipe recuperara el control.

"No quiero que pierda el uso de sus piernas" –murmuró Keldarion al fin, un poco aturdido, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

"Nosotros tampoco. Así que dánoslo, Kel, por favor –dijo Elrohir, con las manos tendidas hacia Legolas-. Tendremos cuidado, lo prometemos."

"Sí, por supuesto" –Keldarion asintió y dejó que los gemelos cogieran a su hermano. Como si estuviera en piloto automático, desmontó y siguió a los gemelos hasta un árbol muy grande bajo el que colocaron a Legolas. Keldarion no sabía qué árbol era porque ni se molestó en mirarlo con detenimiento. Solo tenía ojos para su hermano y su corazón se estremecía con cada gruñido y gemido de dolor que emitía Legolas.

"Kel, necesitamos que le mantengas la cabeza" –dijo Elladan de repente, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

El príncipe mayor asintió otra vez, sin decir nada. El enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta seguía allí, sin dejarle hablar. Entonces se sentó en la base del árbol y con la mayor suavidad posible, Keldarion colocó la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo. Cogió la mano de Legolas y le dio un apretón cuando los gemelos empezaron a tratar sus quemaduras.

Elladan despegaba con cuidado los trozos de tela adheridos a sus piernas. El príncipe se sacudió con un grito y enterró el rostro en el regazo de su hermano para amortiguarlo. La tela estaba pegada, complicando el procedimiento.

"Ro, el agua, por favor" –pidió Elladan, con el rostro sombrío. Las piernas de Legolas estaban ahora completamente expuestas, aterradoras, con la piel en carne viva y quemadas casi hasta el hueso. El fuerte hedor a carne quemada todavía impregnaba el aire, haciendo que arrugaran la nariz, ligeramente mareados.

Elrohir cogió dos odres de agua que tenían en los caballos. Le dio uno a su hermano y rápidamente destapó el otro. Los gemelos se miraron y entonces recurrieron a Keldarion.

"Kel, es necesario que lo sostengas muy bien –dijo Elrohir-. Esto va a doler."

Confiando en que los gemelos supieran lo que estaban haciendo, dado que habían aprendido el arte de la medicina del mismísimo Elrond, Keldarion abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aturdido. Legolas sonrió, vacilante.

"Estaré bien… No es para tanto…"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Keldarion le acarició la mejilla.

"Lo siento, hermano pequeño. Todo esto es culpa mía."

"No. No es tu culpa. Yo. Estúpido."

Keldarion se rio a través de las lágrimas.

"Sí. Eso también es cierto."

Mordiéndose los labios, Legolas se dirigió a los gemelos.

"Estoy listo."

Elladan le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"Aguanta, chico. No nos tomará mucho tiempo."

Y entonces, en silencio, los dos hermanos de Rivendel inclinaron los odres y vertieron el agua sobre todas las quemaduras de las piernas de Legolas.

Y, por enésima vez esa noche, Legolas gritó.

 **:( Pobre Legolas, ¡pero me alegro por lo de Shakmi! ¡Aplausos para Kel!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Legolas durmió a ratos durante el resto de la noche, ardiendo por la fiebre y dolorido. Los gemelos le habían envuelto las piernas en vendas desde los pies a los muslos después de aplicarle un ungüento en las quemaduras. Habían hecho la cataplasma con una planta a la que llamaban 'Lengua de goblin' debido a su forma y que habían encontrado creciendo a la orilla de un arroyo cercano. Las gruesas hojas negras estaban llenas de una sustancia gelatinosa y fresca que se utilizaba como bálsamo para quemaduras.

Keldarion miró hacia abajo cuando Legolas gimió. Un mosquito había aterrizado en la mejilla de su hermano menor, por lo que Keldarion lo espantó, cubriéndolo mejor con la capa. Los mosquitos vagaban por su campamento, pero los elfos eran reacios a encender fuego, sabiendo que con eso solo lograrían atormentar a Legolas tras la horrible experiencia que acababa de sufrir.

"Probablemente el rey se estará preguntando que dónde nos hemos metido" –dijo Elladan de repente, sentado al otro lado de Legolas y mirando hacia el sol que se elevaba en el horizonte.

"Sí, seguro –Keldarion asintió, encogiéndose internamente al imaginarse la furia de su padre cuando se enterara de su última escapada-. Creo que ya estará afilando su espada."

"¿Para qué va a estar afilando la espada?" –preguntó Elrohir, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Para qué? Para asegurarse que esté afilada cuando nos corte la cabeza con ella –respondió Keldarion bromeando, mirándose las manos vendadas-. De esa forma no tendremos más malas ideas."

Los tres compañeros se rieron y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas y preguntándose cómo una sencilla broma pudo convertirse en un completo desastre.

La brisa de la mañana recorría el lugar suavemente. Las aves ya habían salido de sus nidos en busca de alimento, con sus cantares alegres. También había gotas de rocío sobre la hierba, brillando como diamantes bajo el sol. Era el comienzo de un hermoso día. Pero los elfos sabían que su día estaba lejos de ser hermoso.

Las heridas de Legolas eran tan graves que no podían hacer mucho más que sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía durante su agonía. No estaba en condiciones de sentarse y mucho menos de montar a caballo, por lo que el trayecto hasta el Bosque Negro solo empeoraría el estado de sus piernas.

Keldarion y los gemelos sabían que no les quedaba más opción que esperar a que Legolas mejorara un poco, o que uno de ellos volviera al Bosque Negro y trajera un carruaje. Elrohir se había ofrecido para ello, pero los otros dos no querían que se fuera solo. Elladan no podía irse porque estaba encargándose de la fiebre de Legolas y Keldarion se negaba a dejar a Legolas fuera de su vista. Así que estaban allí atrapados, agrupados bajo el árbol como un grupo de vagabundos.

"¡Ah!" –gritó Legolas de repente, abriendo los ojos de golpe. En medio de su estupor, empezó a mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente, asustado.

Keldarion se inclinó sobre él al instante.

"Hey, todo está bien. Estás a salvo" –lo calmó, acariciándole la frente húmeda.

"Claro. Bien. Por supuesto –coincidió el príncipe más joven, con un suspiro de alivio. Cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundamente un par de veces y luego se rio suavemente-. Un sueño tonto. Me asusté."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué soñabas?" –preguntó Elrohir.

"Soñé que padre me obligaba a comerme todo el caldero de la sopa 'aliento de fuego' y luego me perseguía con una espada, diciendo que quería quitarme el cerebro ya que casi nunca lo usaba."

Los otros tres elfos se miraron durante un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas, divertidos porque Legolas estaba soñando con Thranduil al mismo tiempo que ellos hablaban del rey del Bosque Negro. Todos pararon de reírse cuando Legolas tuvo un ataque de tos y Elladan le pasó el odre de agua a Keldarion.

"Dale de beber."

"No, no puedo beber más –jadeó Legolas con una mueca, empujando el odre débilmente-. Desde ayer por la noche no habéis dejado de darme agua."

"No podemos dejar que te deshidrates, Legolas. Las quemaduras hacen que pierdas una enorme cantidad de líquido, así que bebe. No queremos que te quedes seco" –dijo Elladan, mirando a su paciente.

"¡Pero mi vejiga está a punto de estallar!"

"Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde –Keldarion le puso el odre en los labios-. Ahora bebe. No querrás que te obligue, ¿verdad?"

Legolas quiso protestar, pero no encontró fuerzas para ello. Tomó tres tragos de agua, casi ahogándose cuando se le fue por el mal camino y entonces, para su horror, sintió algo húmedo debajo de él.

"Uh… ¿Kel?"

"¿Sí?" –Keldarion guardó el odre de agua y se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Yo… creo que acabo de… uh… -la cara de Legolas estaba roja de vergüenza-. No podía aguantar, lo juro."

El príncipe mayor se quedó congelado. Tras mirar brevemente a los gemelos que también estaban sin habla, se agachó y apartó la manta que cubría a su hermano.

"Oh. No pasa nada, Legolas. Voy a limpiarte" –dijo Keldarion, tranquilizador.

"Lo siento –Legolas parecía a punto de llorar, incapaz de mirar a sus compañeros-. No sé qué me ha pasado. Yo… lo siento tanto…"

"Hey, hey. No te disculpes, ¿me oyes? –ahuecando el rostro de su hermano con las manos, Keldarion lo miró directamente a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de vergüenza-. Los tres lo entendemos. Estás gravemente herido y muy enfermo. Vamos a cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tenía tanto miedo…" –Legolas empezó a llorar en serio, temblando. De repente se vio otra vez en la hoguera ardiente, atado y completamente vulnerable, engullido por las llamas.

"Lo sé –Keldarion lo abrazó-. Siento mucho que llegáramos tarde. Desearía que no hubieras tenido que pasar por tal atrocidad."

"Yo también lo siento, Legolas –dijo Elladan, acariciándole la cabeza-. Deberíamos haber sabido que pasaba algo malo cuando tardaste tanto en volver del arroyo."

"Y también por la sopa –añadió Elrohir, apretándole el hombro-. Pero tienes que admitir que no tenías que acabarte el cuenco entero."

Legolas levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa llorosa al ver su expresión. Obviamente el príncipe manyan seguía traumatizado por la experiencia de la noche anterior. Las terribles escenas seguían dándole vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez, pero era agradable saber que su hermano y sus amigos estaban allí para él. Nunca lo dejarían solo.

"Entonces vamos a limpiarte antes de que desarrolles una dermatitis del pañal" –bromeó Keldarion.

"Ja. Ja. Muy divertido, Kel. Me muero de risa" –respondió Legolas, secándose las lágrimas.

Mientras Kel lo limpiaba con un paño y un odre de agua, los gemelos sacaron más gel de la planta. Cuando Legolas estaba limpio y vestido con la camisa de repuesto de Keldarion, Elladan le quitó con cuidado las vendas de las piernas. El ungüento había hecho maravillas, puesto que la carne quemada empezaba a secarse y ya no se pegaba a la tela.

Aun así, Legolas no pudo evitar sisear y hacer una mueca de dolor cuando los gemelos aplicaron más medicina a sus heridas. Cuando terminaron, estaba tan cansado que volvió a dormirse. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Keldarion le acomodó la cabeza sobre un manto doblado.

Mientras Elrohir iba a rellenar los odres de agua, Elladan guardó las cosas en el paquete y Keldarion se quedó al lado de su hermano. Mirando la piel pálida de Legolas, el príncipe mayor suspiró.

"No deberíamos haber venido."

Elladan lo miró.

"Sí, pero lo hicimos. No podemos cambiar ese hecho. Estas cosas pasan, Kel."

"Padre nos encerrará por el resto de nuestras vidas."

"Mejor vivos que muertos –bromeó el otro elfo, tocando la frente de Legolas-. Ya no tiene fiebre. Ahora quedan las quemaduras."

"¿Van a sanar?"

Elladan asintió.

"Pero necesitan tiempo. También tendrá que hacer ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos afectados. Va a ser difícil, pero Legolas puede soportarlo. Es fuerte –luego sonrió-. Bueno, palabra incorrecta. En realidad es terco."

Eso hizo que Keldarion se riera.

"Sí. Eso es –luego se puso serio, con una dura mirada-. Pero esos humanos son… son… ¡Elbereth! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlos! ¡Son tan ingratos! Legolas les salvó la vida, ¿y qué hicieron ellos a cambio? ¡Lo llamaron brujo y lo quemaron!"

"Ese Shakmi era un manipulador, Kel. Y esos seres humanos son débiles. No pueden tomar sus propias decisiones y creen cualquier historia que oyen por ahí."

Elrohir eligió ese momento para volver, con gesto frenético y corriendo hacia ellos. Alarmado, Elladan se levantó rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Ro?"

"La gente del pueblo. Muchos –explicó Elrohir, preocupado-. Vienen hacia aquí."

 **Parece que hace siglos que no actualizo jijiji pero no se preocupen que aquí está el nuevo cap. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, no tengo perdón por el retraso :( Me tendré que poner un aviso para no pasarme del tiempo, es lo que tienen las vacaciones... Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de 'Humanos Desagradecidos'. ¡Disfruten y dejen algún comentario por aquí!**

Capítulo 9

Keldarion maldijo. Entonces cogió su espada y se puso en pie, plantándose justo delante de su hermano y observando con el ceño fruncido la dirección que Elrohir había señalado. Los gemelos también cogieron sus arcos y flechas, más que dispuestos a disparar a la orden del príncipe.

La gente del pueblo apareció poco después, susurrando entre ellos cuando finalmente vieron a los elfos. Los hombres caminaban en grupos con sus esposas e hijos. También había dos carros que transportaban más niños y ancianos, y otros venían en caballos. Para sorpresa de los elfos, casi todo el pueblo había participado en este peregrinaje matutino al bosque.

"¡Alto! ¡No os acerquéis más!" –gritó Keldarion, avanzando hacia ellos. Cuando estaba a unas diez yardas de ellos, se detuvo y los observó con detalle, buscando la presencia de armas ocultas en sus ropas.

La gente del pueblo se había detenido, mirando temerosos al elfo furioso. La larga espada era lo bastante amenazadora como para que dieran un paso atrás, y algunos estaban aterrorizados al verse como destino de las flechas de los gemelos. Ansiosos e inseguros, la multitud se volvió hacia su líder, el hombre que estaba al frente de ellos.

Tragando salva y sudando ligeramente por el miedo, el hombre dio un paso adelante con incertidumbre. Entonces se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó levemente.

"Buenos días, señores. Soy Ragan, el alcalde del pueblo."

La única respuesta de Keldarion fue entrecerrar los ojos hasta que solo eran una hendidura, taladrando al hombre con la mirada. Esto solo hizo que Ragan sudara aún más.

"Bueno, yo… eh… Hemos venido a…"

"¡No me importa a qué habéis venido, marchaos! –gritó Keldarion-. Tienen suerte de que no los matemos a todos después de lo que le hicisteis a mi hermano anoche. Todavía estoy de mal humor, así que podría darme por cortar una cabeza o dos. ¡Por lo tanto si valoráis vuestra vida, os sugiero que deis la vuelta y volváis a casa antes de que empiece a usar mi espada!"

Las personas se quedaron sin aliento y gritaron de miedo al escuchar eso. Algunos empezaban a retroceder, tirando de su familia frenéticamente. Varias mujeres estaban tan angustiadas que empezaron a llorar, aferradas a sus maridos, incluso el alcalde se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

Pero, para sorpresa de Keldarion, algunos no se movieron. Rodeados de sus hijos, varias parejas miraban a los elfos como pidiendo disculpas. Sujetándose unos a otros, se atrevieron a acercarse un poco más a Keldarion.

Allí de pie con su espada en la mano, el príncipe resultaba temible, pero el grupo se acercó en silencio, obviamente intimidados por la furia de Keldarion, pero determinados a cumplir su misión.

"Mi señor –dijo uno de los hombres, tomando el papel de portavoz-. Sabemos que está disgustado de vernos, pero hemos venido a averiguar cómo está el sanador. Estamos muy preocupados por su condición. Por favor, díganos cómo está."

"Está vivo y eso es todo lo que debes saber. ¡Ahora largo!" –respondió Keldarion, cortante.

El hombre miró a su familia y amigos, que le insistieron para que continuara. Girándose de nuevo hacia Keldarion, se tragó su nerviosismo y volvió a intentarlo.

"¿Po… podemos verlo?"

"No, no podéis."

Una mujer tropezó hacia adelante y dijo:

"Por favor, mi señor. Nos sentimos muy mal por lo que Shakmi le hizo anoche. No podíamos detenerle. El sanador, tu hermano, le salvó la vida a nuestros hijos y estamos muy agradecidos. Realmente queremos verlo para darle las gracias y disculparnos."

Los demás seres humanos también asintieron, de acuerdo con ella. Hasta los niños se adelantaron un poco para ver si lo convencían, pero Keldarion no cedió.

"¡Suficiente! –gritó, haciendo que las personas saltaran del susto-. ¡He dicho que os marchéis! Mi hermano no necesita que le vean revolcarse en el dolor que le habéis causado. Y no podéis hacer nada por él, así que…"

"Kel."

Fue solo un susurro, pero Keldarion lo oyó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano. Legolas le sonreía estoicamente, después de despertarse por las voces. Suspirando, Keldarion fue hasta su lado.

"¿Sí, hermano? ¿Te están molestando? ¿Quieres que los eche a la fuerza?"

Los gemelos también se arrodillaron junto a él.

"¿Quieres que le disparemos a uno o dos?" –preguntó Elladan.

Legolas se rio.

"No, gracias. Solo… déjalos venir, Kel."

A Keldarion no le hizo gracia la idea.

"¡No lo haré! Necesitas descansar. Esta gente solo va a molestarte, no lo permitiré."

"Kel –dijo Legolas, poniendo una mano sobre la de su hermano-. ¿No lo ves? Tienen tanto miedo que están temblando. No pueden hacerme nada. Déjalos que vengan, Kel."

En silencio, Keldarion miró a su hermano a los ojos. Luego, con un profundo suspiro, se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a las personas. Los observó seriamente, uno a uno.

"Podéis verle –dijo finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad. La multitud sonrió de alivio al instante, agradeciéndole a Keldarion y acercándose-. ¡No he terminado! –gritó el príncipe con exasperación, haciendo que los seres humanos se quedaran congelados a medio paso, estupefactos-. Solo pueden verlo los niños –agregó-. Los demás se quedarán ahí."

La gente lo observó, sin saber qué decir. Miraron a sus jóvenes hijos e hijas un poco temerosos de que les pasara algo. Al ver esto, Keldarion no pudo contener un resoplido.

"Confiad en mí, humanos. A diferencia de vosotros, los elfos tenemos el honor suficiente como para no hacerles daño a niños inocentes –dijo-. Que vayan a ver a mi hermano, pero como le hagan daño no dudaré en usar mi espada."

Las personas asintieron apresuradamente, hablaron con los niños en voz baja y luego les dieron un empujoncito hacia Legolas. Recostado bajo el árbol y flanqueado por los gemelos, el príncipe manyan vio cómo los niños se acercaban a él con pasos vacilantes. Un niño pequeño fue el primero en llegar y extendió la mano para apretar las suyas más grandes.

"Siento que fueras herido –dijo cuando Legolas aceptó su mano-. Y me gustaría darte las gracias por salvarme ayer. Shakmi era muy malo, me alegro de que haya muerto."

Legolas asintió y el niño se levantó para darles paso a los demás. La siguiente fue una niña, que se inclinó para besar la mejilla del príncipe.

"Gracias por curarme, mi señor. Espero que te mejores pronto –dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Sacó un peluche que llevaba a la espalda y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Legolas-. Ten. Es el oso Bobo. Mi madre me lo hizo para que me protegiera. Ahora puede ser tu amigo para que nadie más pueda hacerte daño."

Legolas estaba tan sorprendido por el regalo que no sabía qué decir.

"Yo… uh… gracias" –murmuró, mirando aturdido a la niña mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Bobo.

La niña sonrió y se alejó. Más niños se acercaron después, con regalos y palabras de gratitud, deseándole una pronta recuperación. Legolas estaba abrumado, sonriéndole a los niños a través de las lágrimas. La ira de Keldarion se evaporó desde que vio sonreír a su hermano e intercambió miradas divertidas con los gemelos, contento de que los niños lo estuvieran animando.

Cuando el último niño se fue, el príncipe manyan había recibido otros dos peluches más, cintas para el pelo, un par de calcetines de lana, una camisa de algodón, un hermoso cinturón de cuero, varias mantas hechas a manos, algunos frascos de ungüentos medicinales y cuatro ramos de flores. Elladan y Elrohir intentaban no reírse con todas sus fuerzas al ver a Legolas rodeado de pilas de regalos.

"Gracias. A todos" –consiguió decir Legolas, mirando con gratitud a los niños que volvían con sus padres. La gente del pueblo le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque seguían desconfiando de la presencia intimidante de Keldarion, que seguía allí como un ángel vengador, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro impasible.

"Ahora que habéis dicho lo que queríais os sugiero que os marchéis" –dijo.

"Sí, mi señor –coincidió uno de los hombres, asintiendo vigorosamente-. Nos disculpamos una vez más por todo lo que ha pasado."

"Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, marchaos" –respondió Keldarion, impaciente, haciendo un gesto con la mano. La gente se inclinó y retrocedieron.

"Mi señor, si necesita cualquier cosa díganoslo y haremos todo los posible" –dijo otro.

Keldarion hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo varios segundos.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

Los hombres se miraron hasta que uno respondió:

"Lo que pidas, mi señor."

"Muy bien –dijo Keldarion, decidido. Entonces señaló uno de los carros que habían traído-. Necesito esa cosa."

 **¿Ven? Al final los hombres no son tan malos :3**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

El viaje de vuelta a casa no iba tan bien como todos habían planeado. El caro estaba tan viejo y destartalado que se sacudía violentamente cada vez que cogía un bache. Habían llegado a temer que se desmoronaría de un momento a otro lanzando a Legolas al suelo sin ceremonias.

Cada vez que cogían un bache o pasaban por encima de alguna roca, el príncipe se chocaba con las paredes que tenía a izquierda y derecha. Keldarion y los gemelo se habían apresurado a poner mantas y paquetes a su alrededor para suavizar los golpes, pero a Legolas no le importaba demasiado. Agotado y débil había caído en el olvido nada más acostarse en la dura superficie de madera.

Pero no era el viaje accidentado lo que estaba dándole a los elfos el dolor de cabeza, sino la mula que tiraba del carro y que era el animal más terco con el que se habían encontrado.

"¡Ay! ¡Maldito animal! ¡A la derechas, he dicho!" –gritó Elrohir por enésima vez mientras tiraba de las riendas.

Montado al lado del carro y llevando a los caballos de ambos, Elladan se inclinó y golpeó el trasero de la mula.

"Vamos. ¡Muévete, tonta!"

"¡No soy un tonto!" –gritó Elrohir.

Elladan puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo sé. ¡Le hablaba al animal!"

Cabalgando detrás del carro, Keldarion los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, divertido a pesar de lo frustrado que se sentía por el lento avance. La mula había resultado más ser una molestia que una ayuda desde que habían dejado el bosque. Se movía más despacio que un caracol, se metía en todos los agujeros que intentaban evitar, iba a la izquierda cuando le decían que fuera a la derecha y viceversa. Pero lo más exasperante era esa costumbre de detenerse de repente en medio de la nada cuando algún arbusto le llamaba la atención.

A pesar de todo, Keldarion no podía evitar ver el lado cómico de todo. Imagínense, ahí estaban, a varias leguas de casa con un compañero terriblemente herido, llevado nada menos que en un viejo carro que había visto años mejores y por el animal más obstinado de la Tierra Media. En resumen, un desastre total.

Tras escuchar un repentino gemido de Legolas, Keldarion se acercó con su caballo. Inclinándose sobre el carro, alargó una mano para tocar la mejilla de su hermano.

"¿Legolas? ¿Estás despierto?"

Entonces abrió los ojos y hubo un atisbo de pánico en su mirada antes de ver a su hermano.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué… qué ocurre? ¿Un terremoto?"

Keldarion se rio y luego le apretó el hombro, tranquilizador.

"No hay terremoto, hermano. Solo es este maldito carro viejo. ¿Te duele?"

"En realidad no, estoy bien –Legolas sacudió la cabeza y apretó los brazos alrededor de Bobo, el oso de peluche que le había dado la niña esa mañana-. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Acabamos de cruzar la frontera del Bosque Negro. No tardaremos mucho ya. Estaremos en casa antes de que te des cuenta."

Legolas se estremeció involuntariamente, viéndose muy débil. Al ver esto, Keldarion lo abrigó mejor.

"¿Todavía tienes frío?"

"No, no es eso –Legolas contuvo una mueca mientras le sonreía débilmente al príncipe mayor-. Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de padre cuando me vea en esta condición."

Keldarion hizo una mueca.

"Ay. No me lo recuerdes. No va a hacerle ninguna gracia."

"Eso es un eufemismo. Estará furioso."

"Querrá mi cabeza en una bandeja."

"Y la mía."

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír a pesar de saber lo que se les venía encima, pero todavía capaces de hacer bromas sobre ello. A continuación volvió a escucharse gritar a los gemelos cuando la mula volvió a detenerse para comer hierba en la orilla del camino.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es una locura, una locura te digo!" –gritó Elladan mientras arrastraba a la mula otra vez al centro del camino.

"¡Hija de un huargo! –Elrohir echaba humo mientras tiraba de las riendas con exasperación-. ¡Valar! ¡La mataré cuando lleguemos! ¡Si es que llegamos de una pieza!"

Al final consiguieron llegar de una pieza al palacio del Bosque Negro, tras la puesta de sol, pero Elrohir no mató a la mula. Estaba tan cansado que solo pudo hundirse en su asiento y ver con temor creciente cómo el rey salía al patio. Elladan también se quedó en silencio y miró a Keldarion en estado de pánico. Sin decir nada, el príncipe desmontó y esperó temeroso por la inminente 'explosión' de su padre.

Thranduil frunció el ceño, disgustado. A continuación, paseó la mirada por los jóvenes desaliñados antes de fijarse en el patético transporte.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" –rugió, señalando la mula.

Los demás desviaron la mirada, sin saber qué responder. Nadie dijo nada, haciendo que Thranduil perdiera los estribos todavía más.

"¿Y bien? ¿Estáis sordos o no tenéis lengua?"

"Es… es una mula, mi señor" –respondió Elrohir al fin, con timidez.

"¡Ya lo sé! –replicó Thranduil-. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Y dónde demonios está Legolas?"

"Uh… estoy aquí" –llegó la tímida respuesta del susodicho desde la parte trasera del carro.

El rey entrecerró los ojos. Se precipitó hacia el vehículo y miró dentro solo para encontrarse a su hijo menor allí tendido, rodeado de paquetes, mantas y flores y abrazando un oso de peluche.

"¿Legolas?" –Thranduil se quedó atónito.

"Hola, padre" –respondió Legolas, intentando sonreír.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Yo… tuve un accidente" –Legolas buscó a su hermano frenéticamente en busca de ayuda.

"No fue un accidente, padre –explicó Keldarion-. El pueblo de Oak Byre intentó quemarlo en la hoguera."

Thranduil se puso rígido, con los ojos como platos. Se inclinó y tiró suavemente de la esquina de la manta que cubría a Legolas, jadeando de horror al ver el alcance de las lesiones de su hijo. Con el rostro pálido, el rey miró a su hijo mayor con dureza.

"¿Qué hacíais en Oak Byre?"

Sin poder sostenerle la mirada, Keldarion bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Confundido y enojado, Thranduil resistió el salvaje impulso de estrangularlos, incluyendo a Legolas. Contuvo su creciente furia y ordenó con calma:

"Adentro. Todos."

Keldarion y los gemelos hicieron el amago de recoger a Legolas, pero el rey los detuvo con un gesto.

"Yo lo haré. Solo sacad este trasto de mi propiedad antes de que alguien se lleve un susto –dijo mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo menor-. Quiero veros a los tres en la habitación de Legolas cuando acabéis. Tenéis que dar muchas explicaciones."

Tras esto, el rey se apresuró a entrar con su hijo herido, dejando a los tres jóvenes elfos allí de pie en medio del patio.

"Ay. Estamos muertos" –dijo Elladan.

"Tu padre está muy enfadado, Kel" –declaró Elrohir a continuación.

"Y se enfadará aún más cuando se entere de todo –respondió Keldarion con un suspiro de cansancio-. Vamos, amigos. Tiremos este carro antes de enfrentarnos a nuestro destino."

El príncipe les hizo señas a unos criados para que los ayudaran con los caballos mientras Elladan cogía las cosas del carro. Por su parte, Elrohir se había acercado a la mula para darle un último sermón, pero en vez de eso dio un salto hacia atrás con un grito. Con la mandíbula abierta y rebuznando como si se estuviera riendo, la mula se había aliviado a sí misma en los hermosos adoquines del patio, casi en los pies de Elrohir.

Cuando Keldarion y los hijos de Elrond entraron en la habitación de Legolas un poco más tarde estuvo a punto de volar cabezas por lo furioso que estaba el rey. Legolas le había contado la historia a su padre, desde el principio hasta el final, y ahora yacía en su cama con las mantas hasta las orejas. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, pero sabía que era imposible convencer a alguien de ello, no con la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Así que se quedó allí en silencio y rezando para que todos ellos escaparan de un serio castigo.

"¡Sentaos! –ordenó Thranduil, señalando el sofá que había al lado de la cama-. Y empezad a hablar."

Los tres obedecieron y Keldarion lo explicó todo. Hablaba y hablaba, consciente de que la cara de su padre enrojecía por momentos. Pero cuando llegó a la parte en la que encontraron a Legolas en la hoguera, el príncipe interrumpió su discurso y palideció. Miró a Legolas como si se estuviera asegurando de que seguía vivo y cuando volvió a abrir la boca para seguir, Thranduil lo interrumpió.

"Contaste lo mismo que Legolas."

Keldarion vio que su padre lo observaba fijamente.

"Porque es la verdad."

"¿No niegas haberle gastado esa broma a tu hermano?"

Elladan eligió ese momento para intervenir.

"Mi señor, nosotros también participamos en esa…"

"Se lo estoy preguntando a mi hijo, no a vosotros –lo interrumpió Thranduil sin mirar al gemelo-. ¿Lo hiciste, Kel? ¿Engañaste a tu hermano para que se comiera esa sopa picante sabiendo que nunca había probado algo así?"

Legolas habló a continuación.

"Padre, en realidad…"

"Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de explicarte, así que ahora calla" –le dijo Thranduil, haciendo que con una mirada se hundiera otra vez en las almohadas.

"Sí, padre, lo hice –respondió Keldarion cuando el rey se volvió hacia él-. Y fue idea mía lo de ir a Oak Byre."

"¿Por qué?"

Keldarion se enderezó, mirándolo a los ojos, que eran idénticos a los suyos.

"Porque quería vengarme de Legolas. Él… me puso sanguijuelas en la cama la noche antes."

Legolas se encogió, sabiendo lo infantil que había sonado eso. Pero Thranduil no había terminado su interrogatorio.

"¿Te sientes orgulloso de lo que has hecho?"

Keldarion le envió una mirada de disculpa a su hermano.

"N… no. No, en absoluto" –respondió, con la voz entrecortada.

Entonces el rey se dirigió a los gemelos.

"¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo os sentís con todo esto?"

Elladan y Elrohir intercambiaron miradas culpables antes de responder.

"Horrible, mi señor."

"Bien –asintió Thranduil con seriedad-. Acordaos de esto cada vez que vayáis a gastaros una broma. Mirad, chicos, no me importa que fuguéis y os divirtáis, pero con esta broma os habéis pasado de la raya. Algo que parece inofensivo puede acabar fatal sin que os deis cuenta. Alguien puede resultar herido, y esta vez fue Legolas, aunque no hayáis sido los responsables. Pero se ha hecho daño, y estuvo a punto de morir."

Con un suspiro, el rey se pasó una mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

"Ay. No puedo creer que le esté diciendo esto a cuatro guerreros adultos. Parecéis niños."

Los dos pares de hermanos asintieron obedientemente. Thranduil se quedó sin nada más que decir y entonces miró a los jóvenes elfos y vio lo agotados y sucios que estaban.

"Id a vuestras habitaciones, asearos y descansad un poco. Ya decidiré qué hacer con vosotros."

"Sí, mi señor."

Keldarion y los gemelos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta, incómodos. Esperaban encontrarse al rey gritando y despotricando, no ese suave reproche, pero estaban tan cansados que no le dieron más vueltas. No soportarían otra charla como esa, así que se fueron a sus habitaciones arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos.

Cuando salía, Keldarion miró sobre su hombro para ver a su hermano. Legolas abrió la boca con intenciones de decirle algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Keldarion se había ido.

Thranduil ya había vuelto a dirigir su atención a su hijo menor, preocupado como una mamá gallina, y tras asegurarse de que Legolas estaba cómodo, le besó la sien, le deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Ya era hora de consolar a su otro hijo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Keldarion, se detuvo antes de abrir. Sabía lo que iba a encontrarse, pues había visto la mirada de su hijo mayor cuando habló de cuando quemaban a Legolas. Puede que Keldarion no lo dijera, pero Thranduil sabía que se sentía culpable de que su hermano estuviera a punto de morir.

El rey abrió la puerta en silencio. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Las velas no estaban encendidas y al entrar supo por qué. En lugar de asearse como le había dicho, su hijo mayor estaba sentado en una esquina junto a la cama, mirando al vacío.

Conociendo a su hijo mayor, Thranduil estaba seguro de que Keldarion se lo había estado guardando todo dentro. Se había mantenido en calma frente a los demás, pero en la intimidad de su propia habitación había dejado escapar a los demonios que lo atormentaban.

Así era Keldarion, siempre responsable y dispuesto a culparse cuando no podía proteger a los que amaba. Thranduil se acercó y se arrodilló frente a su hijo. Entonces el príncipe levantó la cabeza lentamente, mostrando su fragilidad.

"Lo vi arder" –dijo Keldarion en un susurro.

"Lo sé" –aseguró Thranduil, agarrándole el brazo.

"No dejaba de gritar. Todavía puedo oírlo –Keldarion parpadeó para contener las lágrimas a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior-. Sufría tanto. Casi podía sentirlo."

"Ya está bien, Kel. Llevará tiempo, pero con la ayuda de los gemelos tu hermano sanará –ahora Thranduil estaba sentado al lado de su hijo, rodeándolo con un brazo por los hombros-. Va a estar bien."

"Tendrá pesadillas."

"Igual que tú."

Entonces las lágrimas de Keldarion cayeron y su rostro se arrugó con el primer sollozo.

"Nunca lo olvidaré, padre. Nunca lo haré."

"Lo sé" –respondió Thranduil mientras lo abrazaba.

"Lo siento tanto… -los hombros de Keldarion temblaba mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a su padre-. Casi causé la muerte de Legolas. Estuvo a punto de morir por mi estúpido orgullo."

"Sé cómo te sientes, Kel. Créeme, nadie te culpa."

"No debería haberlo llevado a Oak Byre. No debería haber sido tan…"

"Basta. No tiene sentido hablar de lo que deberías o no deberías haber hecho –Thranduil retrocedió un poco y miró la cara llena de lágrimas de Keldarion-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no podemos cambiar el pasado? Solo aprende de él, Kel. Si este incidente hace que protejas más a tu hermano, adelante. Sé cuánto lo amas y sé que nunca querrías hacerle daño. No te ahogues en la culpa, eso solo traerá más dolor."

Keldarion sorbió por la nariz. Avergonzado, se dio la vuelta y se limpió las lágrimas. Sonriendo con timidez, dijo en voz baja:

"Parece como si hubiéramos hecho esto un millón de veces. Legolas se hace daño, me culpo, luego nos das un sermón y después esta charla. Gracias, padre, por estar siempre ahí para los dos."

Thranduil arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y dónde iba a estar, si no es con mis dos niños tontos?"

Keldarion sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Podrías habernos dado en adopción al nacer. Te habrías ahorrado todos los dolores de cabeza."

Thranduil se rio.

"Créeme que lo intenté, pero no tuve suerte. Tendré que cargar con ambos el resto de mi vida."

Cuando dejó de reírse, Keldarion dijo:

"Te quiero, padre."

"Yo también, hijo –respondió Thranduil. Después, sonriendo maliciosamente, le preguntó-. Oye, ¿cómo hicisteis para controlar a esa estúpida mula?"

Tres días después y tras quejarse por estar encerrado en su habitación, sacaron a Legolas al jardín y lo sentaron en una silla grande. Con una manta sobre su regazo, Legolas se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Ah. Sol. Hermoso y brillante sol" –suspiró, completamente feliz.

Los otros sonrieron cuando se sentaron, felices de verlo alegre por salir a espacio abierto. Los criados estaban ocupados llenando una mesa con bandejas de manjares y bebidas. Era casi mediodía, pero todavía se podía oler en el aire el aroma del rocío de la noche anterior. Las flores estaban en todo su esplendor y la brisa susurraba entre los árboles. Era un hermoso días, perfecto para el príncipe convaleciente.

"Ten. Bébete la medicina" –Thranduil empujó la taza hacia su hijo menor.

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"No, gracias. Me la bebí ayer."

"Esta es la de hoy –insistió el rey-. ¿Quieres mejorarte o no?"

"Claro que sí. ¡Pero eso sabe a pis de mula! –se quejó Legolas-. Además, ¿cómo voy a mejorar si me siguen torturando con esos ejercicios?"

Legolas había estado haciendo algunos ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos de las piernas bajo la supervisión de los gemelos. La carne quemada se estaba curando, despacio pero sin pausa. Por el momento, Elladan le indicaba que hiciera ejercicios con mínimo esfuerzo para no dañar los tejidos que se estaban reparando, pero seguía siendo un proceso doloroso.

"Bébetelo. Ahora" –la voz de Thranduil era severa, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

"Bien, bien –refunfuñando, Legolas cogió la taza y se la bebió. Cuando terminó, su piel estaba casi verde-. Valar, odio esa maldita cosa."

"Esa maldita cosa es buena para ti. Te ayuda a sanar más rápido –dijo Keldarion mientras levantaba la tetera-. ¿Té, padre?"

Thranduil sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No, gracias. Me bebí un zumo de naranja antes de venir."

Keldarion sirvió té para los gemelos antes de llenar su propia taza. Los tres comenzaron entonces una charla con el rey, hablando animadamente de las noticias militares. De mal humor, Legolas se cruzó de brazos y los taladró con la mirada, molesto por quedarse fuera de la conversación.

Pero de repente abrió la boca y se enderezó. Luego se echó a reír, sujetándose el estómago. Estupefactos, Keldarion y los gemelos lo miraron.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Legolas se reía tan fuerte que no podía hablar, solo siguió riéndose y señalándolos con el dedo.

"¿Qué?" –Elrohir estaba desconcertado.

"Estará perdiendo la cabeza" –aventuró Elladan, moviendo la cabeza ante el extraño comportamiento de Legolas.

"Tu… tu boca –consiguió decir el príncipe entre carcajadas-. ¡Los dientes!"

"¿Qué pasa con mis dientes? –Keldarion se volvió hacia su padre-. ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?"

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la cara de Thranduil estaba casi roja por contener la risa. Entonces uno de los gemelos gritó:

"¡Tienes los dientes negros!"

Keldarion se quedó mirando las bocas de los gemelos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Y los vuestros!"

Thranduil ya no podía aguantar más. El rey echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse. Legolas también se río aún más fuerte. Entrecerrando los ojos, Keldarion y los gemelos fijaron la mirada en ellos.

"Legolas, ¿qué hiciste?" –preguntó Keldarion, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

"¡Yo no hice nada!" –protestó Legolas, colapsando en la silla mientras luchaba por respirar, con la cara llena de lágrimas de la risa.

"Fui yo –admitió Thranduil al fin-. Le dije a los sirvientes que pusieran por 'accidente' un poco de tinta en la tetera."

Se hizo el silencio. Todos estaban asombrados y completamente aturdidos.

Luego, con un fuerte rugido, Keldarion saltó de su silla y se lanzó sobre su padre, con los gemelos a la zaga. Los cuatro cayeron sobre el césped en una maraña de brazos y piernas, luchando y empujándose unos a otros. Disfrutando, Legolas dio una palmada y se echó a reír otra vez.

El comandante Linden se precipitó hacia el jardín al ver que el rey iba a ser mutilado por tres jóvenes elfos, pero entonces los reconoció. Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y miró a la multitud que se había acercado a mirar.

"Seguid todos con lo vuestro –les dijo-. Meteos en vuestros asuntos. Dejas que el rey pase tiempo en familia con sus hijos."

Los Valar debieron reírse al escuchar eso. Tremendo tiempo en familia.

 **Pues este es el fin de Humanos Desagradecidos. Yo no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encantan los enfados de Thranduil jajajaja el pobre cualquier día se nos muere de un disgusto. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**

 **Próximamente: 'Solo Puede Haber Uno' - Legolas siempre ha creído que es el único Manyan, ¿pero es eso cierto?**


End file.
